Life's Little Moments - Series of One Shots
by xELMC666x
Summary: I wrote these last year for GoodGollyMissMoxley and I thought I would post them on here since I haven't written anything in ages. Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley/OC. M forLanguage and Sexual scenes. Take a look at specific moments in Hannah and Jon's life and relationship (not necessarily in order)
1. Special Day

Special Day

For Hannah, since she had met Jon, she had met a lot of wonderful people. Some of his oldest friends like Sami and Ally or Dee as Jon called her, she had met Seth and Roman through him and they were two sweethearts despite their slightly intimidating looks. She had met divas and some of her favourite wrestlers, becoming friends with them, going shopping with the divas without Jon having to be her security blanket. She had learned to be more open with his colleagues without over stepping her boundaries, she had even gotten a small job with the company sewing outfits. It helped her feel she wasn't stepping on his toes or stealing his friends from him – not that he had ever said that. Hannah was just glad he felt he could include her in things.

That's how she found herself at a beach somewhere in America, the days and cities really merged into each other now, during a heatwave with a funfair next to it. A couple of wrestlers had decided to go and Dee was the first, even before Jon, to mention Hannah coming. "I am not being the only girl anymore, plus Hannah and I can do fun stuff while you all try to out alpha each other," she smirked up at Jon. Hannah had to admit she had a feeling the two had tried dating before, Dee and Jon or Jay, as she called him, were too close to have not been curious but it appeared that dating hadn't worked for them and they were happy being best friends and almost sibling like. When her colourful hair wasn't dyed, the small Greek did look like she could be related to Jon, but Hannah didn't worry about them being close because Jon was with her and she trusted him, that and Ally seemed perfectly content with Seth. How they got together was a whole long drama once his last relationship just fizzled out and Ally had been getting over a tough break up as well, he needed a place to stay and she had some room. Hannah couldn't help but smile to herself at Jon's face when he found out, no doubt he and Sami passed on the 'big brother' talk to the two toned man.

"I wasn't going to go to the beach and leave Han behind Dee," Jon smirked down at her,

"Good cause I would have kicked your ass," Hannah laughed good naturedly. Before she knew it, they were packing swimsuits and extra clothes and heading down to this really beautiful beach.

With the Shield and Sami doing the directions, trying to relay the message to Sheamus, Wade, Punk, Colt, Drew, Heath and Justin, Hannah wanted no part in it any directions. Men never read maps so if they got lost, they'd have to deal with it. Jon took her hand once they stopped and lead her to the line for the funfair, She felt so lucky to have such an affectionate guy with her, her eyes cast over to Seth and Dee who were standing like they were siblings and here was Jon holding her hand so warmth spread through her being. He smiled down at her, "Ready for a roller coaster?"

"If you cuddle under your arm," she smiled, "I don't wanna fall out." his eyes crinkled slightly as he chuckled,

"I'd never let you fall baby." he kissed her softly and slid money over to the funfair operator who didn't look impressed at their display of affection. Hannah suddenly felt the anticipation she felt when she was a kid and they'd go to the small local funfair that would roll through town. They never had a coaster this big and suddenly she felt a bit anxious, the ride was made much better being cuddled under his arm. Instantly her fear was gone, it was like he calmed down completely.

Hannah giggled pulling him to the Ferris wheel, he grinned wrapping his arm around her as they got comfortable on the seat. "You know I didn't go to a carnival or funfair until I was 18, I went with Dee and she was too small and too thin to be on the roller coasters so she sat on my lap on a Ferris Wheel and I got to see the whole city landscape." Hannah smiled,

"So you really like Ferris Wheels?"

"Yeah, they're romantic or you could take a friend on there and talk about your day." he stroked her hair and kissed her temple, "Han, you make me so happy, I never thought I'd feel this happy like I do now." she shifted to face him and smiled, his blue eyes sparkled as they met hers, "You make me feel safe, like I wasn't a fuck up before now, you complete me Han, I like the fact I can be myself with you. I didn't feel anxious letting into my life, I knew you wouldn't judge me for the past." he rubbed her cheek and pecked her lips just as they reached the top of the wheel. They stopped briefly and he pulled a ring box and opened it showing it to her, a beautiful diamond ring sitting on a lovely pillow. "Hannah, will you marry me? We can travel forever baby, we can do whatever you want." Hannah's eyes welled up as she kissed him, her breathing was ragged from the emotion but she pulled back and smiled a genuine, large, beautiful smile. "Yes," he grinned kissing her again slipping the ring on her finger and cuddled her close. "I can't believe this," Hannah smiled,

"I can, its a good feeling," Jon smiled as the ride began moving again.

She knew it was planned when the group were hanging out at the bottom of the ride, "So?" Sami asked. Hannah grinned showing her ring off to the group,

"I said yes!" the group cheered and Dee hugged her,

"Welcome to the family Han, just don't hurt him, he loves you a lot. Plus as his adopted little sister, I will hurt you," she giggled quietly pulling her close, Hannah laughed hugging her back and whispered, "Thank you for looking after him all these years,"

"Always," Ally smiled and leapt on Jon, "I'm best man right!"

"Fuck off Dee!" Sami exclaimed laughing congratulating Jon.

It took them a while to view all the rides and eat cotton candy, before they landed on the beach which was much quieter. Hannah cuddled into Jon's arm as he spoke to Seth and Sami, she listened half heartedly, she was enjoying being cuddled into her fiancé's arm listening to the vibrations that his laughter caused in his chest. "So you and Dee will be next married huh?" Sami asked Seth, Seth smiled and Hannah noticed the faraway look in his eyes as he watched the small Greek run frantically away with the ball the group were playing with. "Nah, we didn't wanna say anything but we kinda...broke up."

"Why?" Jon asked rubbing Hannah's hair, Seth sighed drinking his beer and pushed his hair back.

"It wasn't working and I have a real chance with my ex, so Dee decided to help me along but breaking it off,"

"How did she take it?" Sami asked, getting in big brother mode.

"Like a real gem," Seth said. Jon nodded and pulled Hannah up to take her a small walk holding her hand.

The walk was mostly silence until "Don't ever leave me Han, I couldn't bare being without you."

"I am not going anywhere babe, I love you, this is the happiest I have been in god knows how long," Hannah smiled, "I have new friends, I have a fiancé and a new career. Babe I am happy because I have you. I don't want to lose you either."

"I love you Hannah, more than I could ever say or show you." he muttered into her hair cuddling her close. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"I love you too Jon, more than I can say."


	2. Twinkled Eyes

Green Twinkled Blue Eyes

Hannah lay on the bed grinning to herself, today had been an up and down day considering it started _so_ normally. She got woken up by a sweet tongue working on her body that belonged to one Dean Ambrose, they had showered together and while he went to work out she had got dressed and ready for his taping at RAW. She got lunch for Khris because the 4th Varkatzas sibling to be created never ate enough during live taping days, they worked on scripts together and she managed to hang with a few of the divas, she and the Varkatzas sisters sat and gossiped about the men on the rosters for an hour during break and then she managed to spend time with Dean before he had to start getting ready for his match. It was _normal_ it was just a normal day well until Dee became panicked...

_Hannah had been painting her nails with the petite Greek ran in, "Hannah babe! Just the girl I wanted to see! I need you for an on-screen thing!"_ _it had not registered in her brain, the delay seemed to panic Ally more than it should, "Please Han! I'll do **anything**!" before Hannah knew it she was being dolled up ready for her debut on the big screen as an extra. She was going to be someone's on-screen flirt apparently, Dee's cousin was supposed to be here but she had blown a tyre leaving them down a non wrestler girl to do a promo. "But Dee, I don't like summer dresses and that bullshit, I like being dark, I mean do I look like a powder puff?!" Hannah had exclaimed, her nerves were rising, her palms were sweating. Dee and Chanelle had made her wear black, with dark smoky make up, "We need something Gothic for who you'll be kissing," Ally said dabbing her lips with black lip gloss. "Kissing! I am not kissing anyone!" Hannah cried out,_

"_It is just a peck I swear! It's Sami! It's not a big deal!" Ally said trying to reassure her. "Jon is all for it, he trusts Sami and you do too. You don't need to say anything I promise," Ally said crossing her chest. "Dee if I didn't like you so much, I'd smack you," Hannah said smiling a little. _

"_Join the queue babe, chop, chop!" she clapped and left the room, hollering for Sami._

To be fair it was nerve racking but also exciting, she was being treated like a star and Jon had been wonderful. He had reassured her, cuddled her close and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, even though he hated how lip gloss got all over him, and this time it was black so she knew he would rub it off vigorously when she wasn't looking. He was all sweet nothings and encouragement, to both Hannah and a nervous Sami. Dee had reassured them too before she ran off to do her own segment in amongst the Shield/HHH mess. It was really now or never for Han, it was her big debut in less that 2 minutes and all she wanted to do was run away, high heeled boots be damned.

_She was on the show, she was on Monday Night Raw! **Holy Fuck!** Her head was swimming with memories of her childhood, how she wanted to be a writer for this show, how she wanted to be on the show and how she wanted to travel and how much Jon had done for her. The man had changed her life, she wasn't really listening to Sami doing his promo, she was smiling t him and pouting and posing as she was supposed too, Dee had described it as a 'super sexy mute' type role which Hannah could deal with, she didn't want to cut a promo and she certainly didn't want to babble on live television. She felt Sami's hand gently in her hair, this was it, the peck, this was her big moment! His head dipped towards her and soon his lips were clamped over hers, she closed her eyes expecting him to pull back but he didn't. The kiss instead was more intense than a peck and his hand was on her hip pulling her close. What was happening! He was going on his instincts and this was not what was planned! She worried about what Jon would say when the cameras stopped rolling._

Sami disappeared after that as Dee frantically tried to find him and good naturedly throttle him for making her out to be a liar, "I crossed my heart and everything Callihan!" had been heard down the hall. Hannah instead wiped the lip gunk off her face and waited for Jon who seemed to be his usually calm and collected self. He kissed her head and told her how well she did, "Such a pretty girl standing there looking beautiful," he had said quietly against her hair as he led her out, taking her hand as he did. Nothing was _abnormal__**, everything seemed fine.**_In hindsight, Hannah has now learned not to assume anything when dealing with Jon. He never followed trends.

_She had barely got in the door when she was pushed against the wall with a gentle force, she wouldn't be bruised or traumatised by. His large frame covered hers making sure she couldn't get past him. Blue eyes stared down at her, there was still warm behind his gaze but there was some steel there. "So you like kissing other men do you?"_

"_What?" confusion etched her features, was this some kind of sick role play and they were being characters? How do you answer a question like that?!_

"_You heard me, I think you forget that you are mine, Hannah, all mine and I will not share," he nipped her jaw with his teeth to emphasize the point. Hannah arched into him, she could feel his hands rub over her hips and thighs. "But you still hang around with one of your ex girlfriends, and I am fine with that," she answered smartly. The smack to her ass told her that he was in no laughing mood about this. "I am going to show you just how much you are mine, and no one else's." he whispered darkly into her ear and her whole body responded._

_The kisses were rough enough to leave her lips swollen, her eyes glazed over and her breath ragged. His slight stubble left small mark on her face and neck and he kissed her soft skin, his hands working at a fast pace to remove the black dress she had been given for the promo. He all but ripped it off her body and threw it behind him, his attention went to her breasts as his long slim digits made short work off the lingerie she had chosen to wear. He stripped down and Hannah couldn't help but admire his body, he had been working out a lot lately and his body was the best she had ever seen it. He threw her onto the bed almost smirking, watched her shocked but still gleeful expression, to be fair Jon had thrown her onto the bed a few times, especially when she would try to mock wrestle him._

_His weight on her body felt delicious as his mouth worked over her nipples, he allowed her hands to roam up and down his toned back, her fingers danced gently over the scar that was there as she could feel his erection press against her moist lips, "I'm gonna make sure you remember who exactly put the ring on your finger and who can take you whenever he wants," his voice rasped with seduction, her body quivered in anticipation and sure enough his deep, delightful thrusts filled her as their bodies moved in sync with each other. The kisses shared weren't as rough but his short nails made small indentations in her thighs as her thrust in and out of her, her moans silenced only by his searing kiss, his tongue massaging hers, dominating her mouth. Her nails scratched down his back and rested on his ass, their orgasms came almost together as sweat gleamed over their bodies, only their heavy breathing filled the otherwise silent room._

"_Remember Han, you are mine and only mine." he said against her lips before he pecked them softly, she pecked back and smiled a lazy, happy smile. _

"_Of course, babe. I love you."_

"_Love you too my little minx," he laughed. Cuddling her close they fell into a light sleep._

So here Hannah was, lying on the bed now awake, noticing Jon wasn't in the bed beside her. She was thoroughly enjoying jealous Jon if it meant she got orgasms like that. She would thank Sami later. She looked up when she saw a soaking wet Jon standing in the doorway with nothing but a towel covering his modesty. "Come on sleepy head, we gotta go for round two in here, the shower is huge!" his grin was impish and those dimples meant trouble ahead. Hannah giggled and climbed out of bed and slid into the bathroom after him, planning another way to make him jealous in the shower. "You know," she said coyly, "Sami _is_ kind of cute, you know, if you like that kind of thing," the almost animalistic growl and the playful slap on her ass let her know she was in for another great orgasm.


	3. Night Life

Night Life

Travelling with the wrestling companies that Dee's family had acquired including the WWE, Hannah had learnt one thing in particular, you don't get to party often so when you do, you have to go hard or go home. There was no middle ground, you did cocktails, beers, ciders, shots and any stupid competition that came up. That was the fun thing about having a day off the next day on the road, you got to get glammed up and have fun with some of the most interesting, crazy, fun people. There was no risk of your drinks being spiked because you were surrounded by the biggest, beefiest guys and some of the hardest hitting women around. The other good thing was there were genuine non drinkers who were the designated drivers and adults for the evening, meaning nothing bad could happen.

They had gone for food in separate groups, meaning Hannah and Jon got some alone time before the madness. They had gone to a lovely little boutique restaurant that catered to non meat eaters and meat eaters alike. Jon ate his steak delicately and didn't inhale it like a typical wrestler and Hannah was grateful because some group meals with the guys she was sure she needed goggles so she didn't lose an eye to a flying piece of broccoli. They had some small talk as Jon drank his beer, Hannah sipped some wine, trying to take it easy before the night out ahead of her. "So do you like travelling with us? Is Khris treating you well?" Jon asked raising a brow, Khris was on of Dee's many older brothers, a true gentle giant, he was a fantastic creative writer and had Hannah working for him, helping her develop story lines and showing her the ropes before got to run off on her own and create moments people would remember. "He's been so good to me, it's not even funny. He ran and got me coffee the other day!" she laughed, "I love seeing the world, being with you, getting to be a professional writer and I get the options to go home, it's all working out so well," Hannah smiled. Dee's family had taken things over backstage but the McMahons ran things on screen, it seemed to work well for both families but no matter what department you went into, a Varkatzas was working. They had welcomed Hannah pretty much instantly, considering the noise Dee made about how if anyone was mean to her, she'd eat them alive. Hannah didn't want to see the dark side of little Demetria Varkatzas. "They're a cool family, I get on really well with all of them, I am so glad you get to come with me, and I can see you when I want," Jon smiled kissing the back of her hand.

"You know you have showed me everything apart from where you get waxed, you go off and get beautified and then come back, how come you don't divulge, its not like I'd come to watch," Hannah giggled, "You've shown me so much, but something I see pretty much everyday you hide from me," Jon laughed and shifted almost uncomfortably in his chair and drank his beer,

"Yeah well I don't ask you about your routine," he laughed, Hannah raised a brow,

"Are you avoiding this topic for a reason?"

"Kinda, fine, I go to Vee or Dee okay?" he blushed, Hannah tilted her head again,

"Dee your best friend and ex, I can deal with, who is Vee?"

"Chanelle her sister," Jon smiled drinking, "Its not a big deal and yes Dee is an ex but she's like a little sister,"

"If her name is Chanelle, why don't you call her Cee?" Hannah asked, she had long gotten over the fact that Jon had dated her new best friend years before they met, there was love between him and the small Greek but it was platonic sibling love rather than romance and candles, which Jon gave her often. "Cee was Chrissy, and the girls fell out so I made sure to keep them as separate people," Hannah giggled, the Greeks certainly had well hidden tempers. "So why would you hide being waxed?"

"I cried okay!" he laughed, "Its painful you know that, its not pleasant!" Hannah couldn't contain her laughter, "Han it isn't funny!"

"You fall through glass, land on tacks and barbed wire and hot wax makes you cry," she giggled covering her face, she couldn't help it. Jon was such an alpha and here the females in his life had him getting waxed and his nails tidied, not too mention frequent haircuts. Jon rolled his eyes, "If you weren't so cute, I'd take you over my knee in front of everyone and spank you," he left money on the table for a tip and took Hannah out by the hand. "Public foreplay, interesting," Hannah laughed. He grinned impishly and shook his head,

"Now I know you'd be up for it, you are never getting it," he laughed, ignoring the pout on Hannah's beautiful face.

With a club booked out and everything in full swing, Hannah sat with Chanelle and Ally, although Chanelle was the year older than her sister, they could have passed for twins. "So he won't do public foreplay?" Chanelle asked, pushing brightly coloured hair back off her shoulder.

"Jon doesn't like the internet how would he get aroused in public?" Ally had asked raising a brow, Chanelle pondered and grinned,

"Well you must know how to push his buttons, all women know how too, when Nate and I got together, he was forever trying to get me more open, and it worked because he knew what to do." Nathan and Chanelle had been together for years, he was an independent wrestler and Chanelle mostly travelled with him. "Not everyone is as hump happy as you," Dee said causing her sister to roll her eyes. "Han sweets, you could tease him to get him aroused but that is far too obvious, innocently play out a fantasy of his or make him jealous and I bet he will want to screw you on the dance floor," Dee said seriously, "If you really want him out of his shell,"

"Wow the singleton finally shows her true colours," Chanelle laughed, "Han try it, dirty dancing with a girl, or against him, or alone,"

"That might work actually, he always slyly grabs my ass when no one could possibly see," Hannah said, she sipped whatever cocktail the sisters had put in front of her.

"Men are easy that way, its just knowing not to to push it too far," Chanelle smiled, Dee nodded thoughtfully.

"Well why you two talk public sex, I'm going to get another drink," she smiled before handing Hannah a key. "To the back room, use it wisely young lady," she mocked pointing her finger at her before teetering off. Hannah giggled pocketing the key, "How is she doing?" she directed to her sister, Chanelle all but sighed.

"Another failed relationship, she's just not feeling it, she's feeling a bit lonely. I don't think Nate and I getting engaged helped, the boys are all in relationships, she's the only single child of 11, we have a reunion coming up and she's already planning on avoiding it. Don't worry about her, she'll be alright." she smiled brightly.

"Congratulations on being engaged," Hannah enthused, she loved playing with her engagement ring from Jon.

"It's been long enough," Chanelle laughed easily, "Now go get that man of yours."

Hannah stood in front of Jon and put her hands on her hips, "We're so dancing by the way, you promised me." He raised his eyes to meet hers from his beer, he had been talking to William Regal and the elder man stood gracefully, "Good luck lad, I heard you can't dance much, I hope this young lady can show you how too," he laughed good naturedly and left to socialize with someone else. Hannah took Jon's bottle and sat it down and took his hand and pulled him up. Jon pretended to whine and stood up, he towered over her even when she was heels, he followed her obediently to the floor moving between bodies of superstars dancing with their partners, with divas or in some cases other superstars. Hannah spotted Dee and Vee as Jon christened them talking to the DJ to get a song played as soon as they saw Hannah on the dance floor. Their matched evil grins as Katy Perry's 'Peacock' played, the Divas jumping at the chance to gyrate against superstars good naturedly, Hannah grinned singing along as Jon looked confused, being the kind of guy he was, he didn't pay attention to pop songs. His eyes widened in the cutest way as Hannah sang and gyrated against him, the realization of the song's not so subtle meaning dawned on him. "You're playing with fire," he said into her ear as she danced with her back to him, her ass perfectly placed, his large hands holding onto her hips. "Please like those little tights didn't show off everything," she laughed. Jon growled in her ear as she turned to face him and her hands skimmed the seam over his crotch, "Poor baby," she mocked pouting her lips, he captured them in a soft kiss and nipped one lightly with his teeth. His hands blatantly on her ass in the black dress she had chosen for the evening, "No matter how much you tease, I am not fucking you on this dance floor, because I don't want these fuckers ogling my girl," he said huskily in her ear.

"Well your girl got a room, if you feel up for it," she smirked up at him, mischief twinkled in his eyes and she knew she had won. The dance between bodies without causing obvious suspicion was fun, hands touching parts softly and cunningly discrete. Kisses were shared, necks, shoulders, cheeks, lips, soft delicate deep kisses where they would forget their original plan, tongues massaging the other's, battling for dominance as smaller hands curled around auburn hair as rougher larger hands danced dangerously close to the hem of the dress she wore.

The room they went into was nicely decorated and very modern, not that they cared. The heat had risen between them, hands fumbled expertly with zippers and hooks and eyes. Hannah's nails scratched down Jon's toned back that she loved so much as his mouth attached to her neck, he was sucking the soft skin there as his hand slipped into her underwear, rubbing the soft moist lips, Jon grinned in pleasure at the soft and delicious sounds Hannah made as she arched into his touch. "All sweet and ready for me," he breathed against her lips, each item of clothing left on their bodies was removed in haste, his rough hands rubbed over her soft skin as he lifted her onto his hips, he slipped in filling her completely, her moans silenced by his mouth on hers again. Their movements were in time together, hips moving together in perfect symmetry, moans synchronised and nothing else matter. Hannah couldn't control her hands, she wanted to explore every inch of Jon's body, he had filled out so much since she first saw him as a fan in the independents, "I love you," she panted as his thrusts continued.

"I love you too baby," their climaxes came soon after one another and they didn't care if anyone heard them. He kissed her again deeply, holding her hair lightly between his fingers and looked deeply into her eyes, "You mean so much to me Han,"

"Likewise baby boy," she grinned at him rubbing his face. They dressed slowly appreciating each others bodies before leaving the room hand in hand.

The party was still in full swing, Jon linked his hand with Hannah's and led her over to a booth to sit down and cuddled her under his arm, Seth produced drinks for them and followed Roman onto the dance floor. Hannah giggled as the superstars tried to copy Fandango, "Thank you for a wonderful time," she smiled holding onto Jon's top,

"Thank you for being wonderful lovely," he smiled. Hannah cuddled in and watched Dee shun the advances of a leering bar tender,

"We should find Dee someone, a nice boyfriend for her," Hannah said cuddling in, only raising her head to look at Jon,

"You're too kind babe," he pecked her lips, "I guess I could see who's available," he chucked and rubbed Hannah's hair. "Makes me feel better knowing I have you no matter what, and knowing you will one day be my wife, makes everything so much better." Hannah smiled and pecked his lips before cuddling under his arm again and relaxed, letting the night unfold before them., wrapped up in the man she loved more than anything.


	4. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Hannah sighed tidying another hotel room, the wrestling schedule was ramping up drastically and she had been in 5 hotels in the past 6 days and she was exhausted. Flights, trains, buses, airport queues, ticket queues, crappy fast food lines and she couldn't take it anymore. Jon was at a signing and she was restless. She grabbed her phone and typed a quick text to Jon's best female friend, Dee, the small anti-diva was always fun to hang out with.

_**DD! Wanna hang out today? I'm bored! H x**_

Demetria 'Ally' Varkatzas or Dee if you were Jon or Sami, was part of a well regarded independent wrestling family who had taken over several companies and combined the rosters but kept the companies separate. Their last target had been WWE and it took them almost a year before the take over began. The youngest Varkatzas was extremely approachable, her whole family was, but she was so easy going and laid back. Hannah had been initially a bit intimidated to meet the woman who Jon spoke to highly off.

"_Dee will be there, she's my best friend. You'll totally dig her, she's a rad chick. Fiery temper though but I doubt she'll swing for you or anything. She's saved me a few times, means a lot to me like my little sister you know?"_

Of course Ally had been very gracious and friendly when they had finally met, the small woman had told Hannah stories of Jon when he was younger, her family travelled a lot and came across him in Ohio, her brothers were a few years younger than him but had hung around with him in the streets for a while. It was nice to hear good stories of Jon's troubled childhood, the blue eyed man never divulged much about his time in his mother's house.

Hannah's thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating, a simple message from Ally.

_**Hi Han! Sure! Be ready in 20? Need to put the war paint on! Meet you in the lobby. A x**_

Hannah quickly changed and rushed down to meet the petite Greek in the lobby. She was standing there looking effortlessly cool, in ripped jeans and platform Vans and a cut up top with a leather jacket. She greeted Hannah with a hug, "You look great babe for no sleep!" while Hannah was dressed in black jeans and a black and white top and flats for walking around the city. Truthfully Hannah had no idea where she was or how she got there anymore. Ally was hiding her infamous blue eyes behind shades, a habit she had when she was tired. "I have a few activities for us today," Ally grinned linking her arm with Hannah's and walked at a relaxed pace with her along the streets, avoiding people banging into them.

They found a small boutique café to indulge their caffeine needs, although Hannah had known Ally for a few months now, she didn't feel like she knew her at all. Usually she hid behind her ring name, Aphrodite Nyx Noir, a vibrant rock goddess, a far cry from the shy but fun small town girl who Jon and Sami adored. "So I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" Hannah asked as Ally carried the drinks and food back, her insistence she paid for 'the woman who keeps Mox well behaved' as she had put it. "Sure," she smiled, "Easy questions I hope." she chuckled almost uneasily as she removed her glasses and she sat down. "Nothing too bad, I don't think." Hannah answered honestly, sipping the scalding beverage. "Jon and Sami call you Dee, can I?" she asked almost shyly, the Greek smiled happily and nodded,

"Of course, only close friends call me that, my family don't cause I have an auntie with that nickname,"

"What does Jon do when you are near her?" Hannah laughed,

"He calls me Dee Junior, heaven forbid he follow the crowd," she laughed and sipped her drink. "I fear that's not all you want to ask,"

"No," Hannah nodded, deliberately stirring her drink, trying to hide her shyness. "Did you and Jon ever date?" her eyes met Dee's questioning ones and she nodded, her smile faltered slightly but she didn't seem embarrassed. "Jon and I have a very strong relationship, friends and step siblings first and foremost. We'd do anything for each other, it has always been that way. He's had girlfriends come and go because they hated me. We dated for a while when I was his valet a couple of years ago,"

"Why did you split up?" Hannah pried leaning forward, Dee and Jon were still so comfortable with each other. Dee sighed sadly and ate some of the muffin she had bought, "Truthfully, he moved down to Florida to join this company, there was no way I could follow him. WWE weren't interested in me, I was too small, too tattooed and too pierced. We decided to separate in a civil way, of course we were upset and we cried but I knew he would do well." Hannah felt a bit sick, they had only separated because he got signed and became Dean Ambrose. If Dee had been signed, they might be still together, engaged maybe, with a baby on the way possibly. She shook her head as her mind played awful tricks on her. "Do you still love him?" she all but whispered,

"Hannah," Ally said taking her hand, "Jay will always be a happy time in my life, he is my best friend but those feelings are gone now. He lights up when he sees you. He talks about you a lot, he loves you Hannah. I'm just his girl problem advice giver. We love each other deeply but in a completely different way." Hannah smiled and hugged her tight,

"Thank you Dee, so he won't mind if I got pierced again?"

"Course not, you can become a pin cushion and colour your skin in tattoos, he loves you for your mind and your beauty." Dee smiled easily.

"And what about your love life?" Hannah asked. The blue eyes met hers and she seemed to deliberate over the answer before saying,

"Right now nothing is happening, I find relationships very hard and need a lot of encouragement, at the moment no one available takes my eye. I haven't met Mr Right yet," she laughed softly. "Jon is quite safe." Hannah smiled and ate her muffin, chatting easily with Dee.

It turned out Dee knew this city well, they had gone into some amazing little boutiques and alternative clothing stores. "I wish I had your figure," Hannah said looking at the petite body of the diva as she tried on a pair of tight pants, "Oh Han you have a great body, I have worked hard to get it this way but with muscles to maintain and a chest like this, you really wouldn't," Dee giggled, "Plus my legs are too bloody short and I refuse to get an extra short leg, it ain't happening!" Hannah couldn't help but laugh, once Dee relaxed, Hannah was sure she was crazy.

Dee had taken them to get manicures, pedicures and waxing. "I'm a trained cosmetologist," Dee said randomly as the girl plucked her eyebrows. Hannah raised a brow, "I thought you did tattoos and piercings?"

"Oh I do but with us being home schooled, me and my siblings did a lot of online courses and did practical assessments in local colleges. I did tattooing and piercing under an apprenticeship with my godmother,"

"You aren't even flinching getting those waxed," Hannah grinned,

"Oh no, when my sister was practising, she nearly took my eyebrows off," Dee said staying still. Hannah flinched as the girl tore away the hair as Dee chatted happily getting god knows what done. Hannah chose a cool black gloss and matte manicure with little gems on them for her nails, it made her feel glamorous. They spent about four hours in the small salon as a German sounding woman filled them with healthy smoothies and low fat wafers.

"Christ I am starving after eating bloody rabbit food for hours," Dee proclaimed as they teetered down the road.

"Tell me about it, wheat grass is not satisfying," Hannah pulled a face at the memory, "I am never going for a detox, ever."

"I had a friend who did that, went through 5 weeks of hell and got shit faced drunk as soon as they finished, completely pointless." Dee said leading the way again. "Not for me," Hannah chuckled, her shopping bags were twisting around her fingers and turning them red.

"Fancy being daring then?" Dee said walking backwards down the busy walkway, grinning madly at Hannah.

"Okay sure as long as I don't have to eat bull's testicles or something," Dee promptly burst out laughing which made Hannah uneasy.

Disinfectant hit her nose first, an all white room with brightly coloured artwork all over the walls caught her eyes. "A tattoo really?" Hannah grinned.

"Sure on me, I know the guy who owns the place, he has a spare kit of mine. Since I missed your birthday, I'll even do it for ya," Dee smiled leaning on the wall, looking the cool way she always did. "Really?" Hannah asked beaming, she had yet to get time to get tattooed, she had many piercings but to finally get a tattoo done.

Course, I'll even change those lip rings for you and put new ones in," Dee grinned batting her lashes. "I love you Dee!"

"Haha everyone does," Dee grinned.

Hannah spent 30 minutes deciding on her design as Dee cleaned the chair and equipment.

She decided to pick some flowers and her favourite lyrics. Dee mulled over the design and smiled, "Looks like a side piece to me, give me some time to write the font down, the flowers I'll draw on you."

"Right Dee I'm shutting shop, leave the keys in the normal place!" The owner yelled on his way out, she barely saluted as she worked over the lettering. "You can put some music on Han, this won't take long." She said over her shoulder.

Hannah's anticipation was building as they blasted music through the small studio, the lettering Dee had done was amazing. The hard part was staying still as she drew flowers on Hannah meticulously. It was a long process after being cleaned, shaved and then positioned in a way that she could be drawn in and this was before the colouring and line work.

"Right this is it, no regrets?" Dee asked. Hannah smiled down at the stencil and drawing on her side.

"No regrets." she smiled. "Does it hurt?"

"Each is different, its more hot than anything else but colouring is painful but I'll try not to make it hurt too much." Slowly Hannah was talking, clenching her jacket tight between her teeth at certain spots of her sensitive side. Dee was doing great at keeping her mind of most of the pain, talking about movies, wrestling, music, make up, hair – anything to keep Hannah from flinching. It finished quicker than Hannah expected and the cleaning stuff Dee used cooled her skin and took some pain away briefly. She grinned in the mirror, the bright coloured flowers and the black writing worked so well. "I love it Dee thank you!" she hugged her friend tight who reciprocated carefully and wrapped her side neatly to protect it. The changing of the lip rings was nothing compared to the tattoo. The two woman tidied the parlour quickly and Dee grinned shrugging her jacket on. "So I have something else to talk to you about babe," Dee said hiding the key, taking Hannah's arm again.

"Okay," Hannah said,

"I heard you do some writing, how about doing some writing with my brother for the shows?" Hannah stopped abruptly causing Dee to jerk back,

"You're serious?" Hannah asked,

"Well you don't really like the sewing job, so Khris said he will help you. He needs an assistant anyways," Dee shrugged, "I heard you are a great writer and we could do with new ideas." Hannah squealed hugging Dee.

"Yes oh yes! I'll never have to stab myself in the thumb again!" the two women laughed as they made their way back to the hotel.

It was dark by the time they got back, Hannah entered her hotel room quietly, "Well, well, well the wanderer returns," Jon laughed.

"Hi babe, oh my god I had the best day with Dee!" Hannah grinned, his face broke into a smile.

"My two best girls getting along, well awesome." Jon smiled sitting. He listened intently until a timer broke their conversation,

"Oh my wrapping has to come off!" Hannah grinned leaping up,

"Wrapping?"Jon asked standing, Hannah grinned pulling him to the bathroom and took her top off and peeled the wrapping off gently. "Nice artwork, its really pretty." he expertly got a cloth and some soap and dabbed the blood and plasma off the art. "I did this a few times for Dee, she didn't stand as still as you do though," he laughed. Hannah grinned rubbing his hair as he delicately washed her side.

The fell into bed gently and slowly it went from soft sweet kisses on goose pimpled skin to quick licks over throats and hardened nipples, to bites of soft flesh to soft, caring thrusts as they kissed deeply. Slow and romantic love making to end a great day for her, as the finished, spent after dizzying orgasms, she was gently pulled on top off him to lie on his bare chest. His rough hands tangled in her soft hair, "It means a lot to me that you and Dee get along, she – she's saved my ass a few times. She's put me first so many times and you both have such a big part of my heart. I love you both but in different ways you know? I mean when I met you, I felt alive again you know? Like it was a new fresh start." Hannah kissed his fluttering chest lightly and smiled at him, "Dee used to scare me but she was so awesome to hang out with, she told me about you when you were younger and it makes me happy that she can make you carefree again. We both love you and I count myself lucky everyday I wake up on your chest and have your arms around me. You have come so far babe, you make me so proud with everything you overcame and have done."

"I love you Han, so much, I promise in a few weeks, I can take a few days off and we'll lay in bed all day," she grinned cuddling into him,

"That's sounds amazing babe, I love you." the fell into a comfortable sleep soon after, wrapped up in each other. Ready for their next adventure together as an unstoppable team.


	5. Counting Stars

Counting Stars

Hannah punched her pillow in frustration, she couldn't sleep again. Another night where the clock mocked her, where the little neon green numbers moved forward as her eyes only grew gritty and tired as the alarm rang throughout the hotel room signalling time to rise and shine for work. Her coffee addiction was getting out of control, she was having more cups than Gibbs in NCIS – her new mid morning obsession when she was too frustrated to try sleeping again. TV – god she was becoming intolerable even to herself. What made it worse was the blue eyed man beside her who slept soundlessly, sometimes facing her, sometimes with his toned back to her so she could appreciate the view. His hair would be perfectly rumpled, his mouth slightly open as he slept on his hand. He was so exhausted he was napping during the day, Seth had sent her an adorable picture of him sleeping on a weight bench. Things were stressful with shows, work, media and trying to balance a personal life.

Hannah sat up in the bed and looked him over again before kissing his head, he shifted in his sleep. She slid out of bed and wrapped his hoodie around her frame and padded through to the living room area of the room Dee had given them as she had decided she didn't want a suite. She jotted some ideas down for work and flipped through her notebook, a letter fell out and landed delicately onto the plain cream carpet. She picked it up carefully and regarded it with a raised brow. The paper didn't match her notebook and the coloured ink was certainly not from her pen.

_Dear Han,_

_ I know you have been having a hard time sleeping lately and I know you are worried about travelling and looking after everybody but honestly babe, it's gonna be alright! I have never been in better health than I have been since I met you. You make me eat, you make me sleep, you make me laugh, you keep me warm at night when yo cuddle in close or when you draw imaginary shapes on my back. Travelling has always been fun for me but being with you has made it so much more enjoyable. It has made me realize I can live my dreams with my dream girl and still get to fall asleep with her in my arms no matter what. I have never been a good kid, hell I am a downright asshole but you love me regardless. I just wanted you to have an old fashioned reminder than romance isn't dead and that I will love you way past the stage where we are both old and can't remember each other but still have the urge to either jump each others' bones or hit the other with our walking stick! That and I resorted to a letter because the password to your computer is impossible to crack and I hate that fucking thing. You know there are scary people on the internet right?! I digress, the point is babe, I love you so much and there are herbal sleeping tablets in my bag. Take one with juice and get some well deserved rest. _

_ Lots of Love your sleepy boyfriend who needs to feel you warmth at night_

_ Jon x_

_ PS. If you show Sami, Colby or Joe this, I am releasing the recording of you singing butt naked while drunk! Ha!_

That adorable asshole, Hannah did as the note instructed and crawled in beside him, waiting for the sleep to take over. She almost jumped out of her skin as her blue eyed boy sat up, "Awake again huh?"

"Yeah but I found your note," she smiled holding it up. He chuckled and kissed her head,

"Han I wrote that 4 days ago, you clearly haven't been writing much." she sniggered and shoved his arm lightly, he laughed and pulled her to his chest, he kissed her softly on the lips and moved her so she was sitting with her back to hi between his legs. He massaged her shoulders finding a knot embedded in her flesh. Rubbing it in circles, Hannah arched and mewed as the painful knot was worked on by the sightly calloused hands of Jon. He kissed her neck massaging her more, she gave him more room by moving her neck to the side, his nose brushed the soft skin there taking in her scent. Hannah rubbed his hair as his teeth nipped the skin lightly.

"You are so beautiful Han," he smiled ruffling her hair, she shook her head, he was forever telling her but like most women she didn't always find compliments easy to take. He growled playfully and turned her around to face him. "If you ever say you aren't again, Imma smack that perfect ass of yours." she merely giggled into him and Jon captured her lips again in a kiss, more passionate than the last. His tongue invaded her mouth and massaged hers soothingly. She cuddled closer to him putting her hands through his hair, feeling how soft it was. Jon turned it around so she was pressed into his side of the bed, his kisses trailed from her jaw down her neck and along her clavicle, as one hand teased one nipple, his pink tongue licked over her hardened pierced nipple. She arched into him gripping the covers as his mouth took over her nipple, gently sucking as his nimble fingers teased the other nipple. She could feel his growing erection touching her thigh, his hands pinned hers above her head as he kissed further down her body, no matter what body hang up she had about herself, he made her feel like a million bucks. He sucked on her stomach and slowly made his way down so his head was between her legs sucking at the soft moist lips there, moaning at the noises his beautiful girl made as she writhed under him. He kissed her clit lightly before kissing back up her body to her plump lips. "I love your eyes, your body, those luscious lips, I love your intelligence and your smart ass attitude," he grinned pressing a kiss to her nose.

He sipped in kissing her, muffling her noises this late in the morning, he thrusted and created a pleasant rhythm for both of them as he showered her body with kisses. Hannah's nails left light trails as they scratched lightly over his body. As they got lost in each other, the kisses became more frantic, his thrusts became faster and deeper. His nails dug into her hips as her fingers wound tightly in his hair. Their climaxes came with their lips attached to each other, as they road their orgasms out and as Jon carefully rolled over pulling Hannah on top off him, he smiled as her beautiful eyes became heavy. "Sleep tight love," he whispered against her hair, "I love you," Hannah drifted off to sleep more relaxed than she ever had been.


	6. Friday Night Delight

Friday Night Delight

Jon crept up the path to his apartment in Vegas, he knew Hannah was staying there for a while and she hated being alone. He wasn't due home for another 5 days but schedules got shifted around because Cena came back. It was a pain in the ass that he was getting all the attention from the backstage hands, he knew Dee's parents would be pissed off they were pushing him again but Jon was glad for extra time at home. It was pushing 5am and they are was crisp from a slight breeze, he turned the key in the lock expertly quietly and slid into the warm apartment and put his bags at the door, slipping his shoes and heavy jacket off, he padded through the apartment to find his lovely lady.

Hannah was tangled in the sheets, lying on her side cuddling his pillow facing the wall, he couldn't help but smile seeing the peace on her make up free face. The piercings in her face twinkled in the light that had barely pooled into the room. She looked pale and angelic against the contrasting black sheets they had opted for, they had stood in the store for 15 minutes before deciding on a colour of sheets for the bed. God help them if they ever had a kid! He crept into the bathroom to use the facilities and have a quick wash, washing the feel of the many hands he had to shake at the last signing and the smell of the commercial flight into Vegas. Everything in Vegas seemed grittier, like the cliché hard rocking, drug taking, sex driven, grubby party loving 1970s have never left the place. Still it wasn't Cincinnati and that was enough for him. He barely towel dried his hair and rubbed his body with the soft fluffy towels Hannah had hung up in his once ugly bachelor bathroom, since she had arrived, his house felt like a home and he could dig the stupid fucking little pillows on the bed. Not that he would ever tell her.

He padded through naked to the bedroom again where he smiled to himself again, Hannah had not moved she was clearly in deep sleep. He crawled in gently beside her and kisses her face gently, taking in the smell of her hair, the scent he had missed on the road. She had taken time off to visit family and he had got sent abroad to do some promotion and some house shows. She shifted in her sleep, a smile was teased to begin across her beautiful face. He toyed with her soft hair between his long fingers, he had missed seeing her, waking up beside her and just holding her during the night. He ran a finger along her collar bone and kissed it gently, he was so glad to see her.

His heart sped up as Hannah's eyes fluttered open, "Babe?" she asked sleepily, the smile that stretched across her face was beautiful.

"Surprise babe,"he whispered, kissing her softly as she wrapped her hands in his hair, he pulled her closer so he could nip her bottom lip gently, "You taste amazing, I've missed you so much, its ridiculous."

"I missed you too," Hannah smiled sitting up slightly in the bed, "You look so amazing up close," her fingers ghosted over his earring and smiled, "I believe that's one of my hoops I've been missing."

"I cleaned it and shit but I wanted something of yours with me, and Roman and Seth would have been dicks and laughed if I took a teddy or some shit," he laughed before kissing her neck.

It was a familiar feeling, a pair of rough hands rubbing of smooth skin as smaller, softer hands rubbed the toned muscle of a tanned back which was scarred from previous battles. Hearts raced and breath quickened, as hands found the erogenous zones of the opposing body. Hannah couldn't help but put her head back and rock her hips against the calloused fingers currently massaging the soft lips between her legs, she had never been so happy that Vegas was being so hot lately that she slept nude. Clothing would have just delayed this feeling she had missed so long, her delicate hands went to work on his length, not rushing and not teasing. Their mouths were working against each other, battling for dominance, their moans carrying out into the early morning. As he thrust into her gently but deeply, Jon realized how much he had missed her on the road and ached for time alone like this, uninterrupted or rushed. Their bodies worked together in perfect harmony, teeth grazed nipples and nails dug into skin, leaving white marks in their wake, sweat decorated their bodies as moved in sync to climax.

Once the afterglow had subsided slightly and Jon had got to hold Hannah close for an hour, it was his decision that he would make breakfast. The two ate curled up in just a shared duvet eating the breakfast, watching early morning cartoons to amuse themselves. Jon couldn't have been happier cuddling up to his girl, feeling her skin on his. They tidied up quickly and shared a shower that was supposed to be sick but to be fair to Jon, he couldn't resist the look in Hannah's eyes as she sunk to her knees in front of him in the shower. There was no way he would be turning his gorgeous girl down, especially not in that position.

After their eventual morning, Jon decided it was time to treat his beautiful girl to some retail therapy, shopping with Hannah was fun because she wasn't a snob when shopping and they could muck around in the stores. He loved carrying her bags and watching her eyes light up as she found something that might as well be an obscure treasure. He had dated a few girls in his time but rarely were they as cool and laid back as Hannah was. She was his obscure treasure and he'd beat anyone up who tried to hurt her or take her away. They became tired of crowds and lines quickly, people pushing past you got old real fast.

The ended up spending a small fortune in a photo booth that Jon had spotted, they spent a while doing cute and romantic photos and down right stupid photos, pulling faces and messing with each other. "I wanted a picture of you to take on the road if you aren't on it," he whispered as she straddled him in the booth.

"I love you," she smiled holding his face, he was clean shaven and his skin felt so smooth under her finger tips.

"I love you too," he smiled, whispering it quietly so only she would hear. They collected their photos quickly so no deranged fan could take them and took off for home.

Walking home with their hands linked was how Jon wanted it to be all the time, it felt right to him. Half way home he let her go long enough to put her on his back and carry her home. Laughing with her as she giggled the whole way home, it was a wonderful sound to his ears. She cooked him dinner and they ate it on the floor laughing about the ridiculous things they did when they attended school and the stupid stunts their friends pulled on the road. Overall, the feeling of them being together after what felt like eternity was indescribable.

As the fell into bed after a movie marathon where she got to pick all her favourite movies just so he could see her eyes light up with excitement and her expert performances of her favourite scenes was a great ending to an unexpected day off. As they cuddled together, Hannah pecked his lips, "Thank you for today I had an amazing time, it was great to have time with you one on one all day without anyone else here, I love you so much Jon, being apart sucks."

"I love you too babe, and being apart does suck. Today was my absolute pleasure, I can't think of a better way to spend my day off than be with my favourite girl, you're my one Hannah." they kissed and cuddled together, somewhat watching the moon outside the window before closing their eyes and letting sleep take them somewhere else far away, together.


	7. Babysitting

Babysitting

If you had asked Jon how he thought he would be spending his day off, it certainly not be starting at 6am. The phone had disturbed his sleep, he was in Hannah's home state in her apartment. They had been up since 3am decorating it the way they could both live with, and now 3 hours later, the phone she insisted had to be plugged back in was ringing. Hannah leaned over him complaining about the time, he was internally cursing the person on the other end and himself for not cutting the phone wire when he had the chance. He couldn't doze off now, not with Hannah talking urgently into the phone – he had visions of a perplexed and stressed Roman calling to say Seth had stuck a certain appendage in a vacuum or something. Man he needed sleep, he was going fucking crazy! He sniggered to himself and rolled over, in the process almost knocking Hannah off the bed, the smack to his ass showed that she did not appreciate that. He really did try not to snigger again but it slipped out anyway.

When she placed the phone back on the cradle, Hannah rubbed her face and pushed the lump now taking over the centre of the bed, wrapped in the blankets like a taco. "Hmm," he whined moving. "Get up Jon,"

"No fucking way, have you seen the time?" he muttered trying to disappear under the blankets.

"We have to go to my grandparent's house and collect my nieces and nephew, my grandma has some errands to run." Hannah said pointedly.

"At 6am! She has errands at 6am!" Jon exclaimed disbelievingly, he was **not** leaving this bed on his day off early.

"She has an appointment at 8, we need to collect the kids before then and we need to shower, clean up a bit and get dressed, don't you want breakfast and a safe place to walk?"

"No I rather have sleep," he sighed cuddling down again. Hannah scowled and stood up and gripped the covers, yanking them off his tall frame.

"Too bad!" she cried out as he stared at her in shock,

"Well _that _was just rude," he was smiling, he was amused at her. They were sleep deprived and babysitting was not really on the agenda, Hannah had visions of decorating some more and moving furniture while Jon had visions of naked peekaboo around the house and as he put it 'christening' the landscape. Too bad lover boy! That will have to wait.

It took much more prodding to get him washed and changed than she anticipated, he did not function well on 3 hours sleep. Hannah, on the other hand, had managed fine, coffee in hand, she was functioning like a normal human being, she was used to staying up late and working early or having jet lag. Jon apparently wasn't quite used to not having at least 5 hours sleep. By 7:30am they had collected Amber, Mary and Taylor, Hannah's nieces and Jon, her nephew, who was very unhappy finding out that Hannah was dating another Jon. "But I am the _only_ Jon you love!" he whined, refusing to enter the car.

"Baby, I love you both," Hannah smiled, "Jon loves me loads and so do you,"

"But Hannah! He _stole _my name!" the boy frowned for emphasis. Hannah knelt down and tied his coat, "Its not fair, he _may_ be bigger but it was my name **first**."

"Well how about we make you special and give you a nickname, how about Junior?" she smiled, "Like Jon Junior, since the other one is so old, huh?" the boy pondered and grinned at his aunty, "So I'm more special then! He doesn't even have a nickname!" he clapped excitedly and Hannah had to refrain from chuckling, the nicknames she gave her own Jon would forever remain a mystery.

Jon took them for breakfast first to IHOP, where they had to get each child their own special meal which could not be the same as someone else's. His coffee cup was made into a large as soon as the arguments broke out,

"He's kicking me!"

"Am not!"

"I'm too tired! Why do we have to be babysat!"

"I want to go home! The seats are sticky!"

Jon had to admire Hannah, she was handling irritated, tired, young kids well, she smiled and did nothing but fight the fires they were throwing and calmed them right down. He had never been good with kids, Sami, Dee and to an extent Seth was the most he had really done, especially in regards for looking out for them, and considering his character on screen – there was not a lot of young kids wanting to spend time with the crazy one from The Shield who were apparently bad men who needed time out, at least according to one little girl at a recent signing. Hannah was so natural with kids, she was so mature for her age but she was so fun to be around, they had clicked instantly when they met.

After an uneventful breakfast, Hannah decided on a trip to the local play park would tire the kids out so they could nap together and catch up on the sleep that alluded them. Amber and Taylor took off for the swings, a declaration went out that Amber could swing higher than Taylor who rebuffed that instantly, alas a gauntlet was set out. Hannah had visions of visiting the emergency room this morning even before lunch! Mary was climbing the monkey bars unaided, "Han look!" she cried in joy. Hannah cheered and clapped for them but was proud mostly of Jon and Jr. Jon and him were running around playing tag that apparently Jon with his long legs couldn't win. Hannah smiled at how good he was with her token nephew, these four kids were the best. She loved them to pieces and it made her feel good that Jon got along with them.

They stayed at the park for a few hours, it took a little longer for Jon to learn how to manoeuvre the little rowing boat they all clambered on and letting the kids try to help was not the best idea they had but it was a great little trip. Next was a friendly game of soccer since the kids were smaller, boys vs girls, in which the girls triumphed thanks to Taylor who had played the best. Hannah was silently proud, she was sure her niece would do well in sports in school. To celebrate, they got hamburgers and fries with milkshakes with ice cream sundaes to follow. This part Hannah liked cause it meant they were off their feet, if even for a little while. It allowed her and Jon to chat for a while the kids played with the activities in the family chain restaurant. "I have new found respect for Roman," Jon admitted as he watched the four bright kids run around like tornadoes.

"Its not easy is it?" Hannah laughed leaning on his arm.

Sadly they were not stationary for long, back at home a water fight had erupted and Jon was sure Hannah was cheating. The shrieks of joy from the kids made him laugh, especially when he landed a wet sponge on Hannah's perfectly combed hair. Water balloons, jugs of water, decorated latex gloves and sponges were lobbed about the yard as the six ran around. Hannah was soaked through, cackling with glee as she managed to get to the garden hose before Jon and soaked him, as the kids attacked him with all sorts of water filled arsenal. Soon the kids were too cold to play so each was ushered into a warm soapy bath, with their hair washed and straight into pyjamas, although it wasn't bed time, neither Hannah or Jon wanted to babysit 4 sick kids.

Taylor and Mary decided a play wrestling fight with Jon on the floor was needed as Hannah painted Amber's nails, Jr was playing commentator, trying to do his best Jim Ross impersonation. Jon wrestled gently with the girls before he was pinned, Mary pranced around the room holding his US title above her head, proclaiming she was the new Best in the World. Taylor cheered her on, saying they could take on Seth and Roman and win those tag belts as well, Jon chuckled drinking water trying to catch his breath. Hannah painted the nails of Mary and Taylor after, each having a different design as Jon tried to play the Wii with Jr, another vigorous game for him to try and keep up with. The kids munched Pizza and Ice cream for their dinners, glued to the TV watching a movie as Jon and Hannah sat cuddled up watching, fighting the call of sleep.

The peace was shattered not long after, a game of laser tag around the apartment was next, Jon was victorious as he managed to catch everyone first. Amber was hanging off his neck happily before he gave her a piggy back around the house as Taylor tried to copy Bray Wyatt's infamous backwards/crab walk. Jr laughed happily as Hannah raced around the room with him on her back. It was 9pm when the phone rang, Jon was trying to play Twister with the kids, Hannah was spinning the arrow. She had taken a few pictures of the so called loner and his massive beaming smile as he played games with the kids. Hannah's grandmother was on the line, thanking her for looking after the kids and how she'd collect the kids in half an hour. The next game was 'rapidly run around trying to find your own stuff before grandma comes and hide all the junk food boxes' so she didn't think Jon wasn't feeding Hannah and mistreating her grand babies. The house was spotless when the kids were collected, hugs were shared and Amber piped up, "Han! I can't wait for you to marry Uncle Jon, we can do this every single day!" their smiles didn't falter as they could only agree, the kids wouldn't understand that they would both be away from a while working.

After sharing a soothing bath together, having to avoid the Barbie dolls the girls had left in the tub before they left, Hannah and Jon fell into bed truly exhausted and burnt out, although it was hard to admit the day was not fun. "You know I had a great time," Jon said cuddling Hannah close.

"Me too, they love you, Uncle Jon," she giggled. He kissed her cheek smiling before she moved to face him, "I love you, you have no idea how happy I was to see you get along with them,"

"They are amazing kids," he smiled, "You know they made me rethink us having kids one day, I could totally dig bringing up my own clone," he smiled at her. Hannah grinned,

"You're getting soft in your old age," she kissed him softly to let him know it wasn't an insult. He chuckled and cuddled her close,

"I mean it, not now but soon, we can have our own, we can work travel and work out, we can do what we want. I love you Hannah," he smiled,

"I love you too, now get some sleep cause my grandma asked if we could watch them tomorrow as well." Hannah grinned. Jon groaned dramatically,

"Another early start?! Baby you're killingme!" She could only laugh as the pout formed on his handsome face.

"What if I promised that after I'd make it worth your while?" she wiggled her eyebrows and his grin spread, his dimples becoming more pronounced.

"How would you do that? Be specific," he laughed. Hannah shoved his arm laughing,

"Shut up pervert, you'll just have to wait and see," she giggled again as he began spooning her.

"Well if I have to wait, I guess I could babysit tomorrow too," He kissed her softly on the lips which was returned. Hannah smiled big and rubs his hair,

"Thanks babe, this is why I fell in love with you, you're so ridiculously kind and sweet," Jon groaned over dramatically again,

"Han, I have a reputation to with hold!" Hannah burst out laughing and rolled over, "You're lucky I love you," Jon grinned.

"Love you too, weird man," Hannah laughed, she allowed sleep to overtake her from then, allowing herself to prepare for a another visit. She was glad Jon was there to help now though, he loved her family as much as she did and without him she wasn't sure where'd she be. He cuddled her close in sleep and she felt comfortable to let go and just sleep with the biggest smile on her face.


	8. Echoes

Echoes

The walls trembled with the aftershocks of an argument that shook the hotel building to its core, the hotel room was haphazard and resembled a young couple's first time having sex on every counter or a crime scene. The insults echoed within the room and penetrated the brains of the parties involved, the woman next door was certainly listening for more entertainment rather than watch television. A patio door was open as one participant said figuratively licking their wounds, like a main event boxing match, they went 10 rounds and barely broke a sweat but the crowd are too scared to breathe, to let it continue could mean destroying something beautiful and so the male half retracted his poison soaked tongue, and disappeared to the balcony as the female sat on the dishevelled bed just wondering what actually had happened.

As tempers cooled and blood pressure returned to normal, skin tones no longer flashed red and pupils were not dilated in fury. Peace had spread across the battleground if even for a minute. Hannah chewed her lip eyeing the hairbrush on the floor she had thrown at Jon in pure anger, her vision had flashed white and next thing the brush was flying right at him. It had bounced off his shoulder and his blue eyes had inflamed with boiling anger which he had calmed down when she was concerned. He was thinking out on that patio and she was going to let him think, she didn't want to risk infuriating him more and she had been told before that the best thing she could gift Jon was time.

Out in the cold air, like a furious Gargoyle that came to life, John crouched on a chair and thought, his mind raced to the events prior to his claiming of territory after the pink hairbrush hit him. It was true what they said that Hannah was the woman for him, fierce, clever and beautiful. Apparently she also had quite the arm on her, maybe she was in the wrong profession. He tried to cast his mind back to why they were fighting but instead it came back blank. The argument had escalated at a rapid pace, he wouldn't be surprised if Hannah had no ie why they were fighting either. The storm brewed between them and still the blue eyed man had no clue.

The next round was the battle of wills, who would apologise first, who would buckle under the undeniable love the two shared? Hannah cast an eye over Jon's form which screamed danger at her. He looked rigid and unhappy, he was probably freezing his balls off but he would not admit defeat. Stubbornness, they shared by the boat load, they had never grown up asking for forgiveness for who they were, or asking someone to help them or give them something. They fought hard for everything, for every single minuscule crumb they ate, they were survivors, they were the strongest, fiercest animals in the fight to survive. The question was now, could they survive each other?

Their relationship was not volatile or violent it just had days where it sounded like they would spill blood and other days they were so sweet they caused teeth to fall out with cavities. It wasn't a battle for dominance, Jon never repressed Hannah's rights or any bullshit a shrink could say, sometimes they were just so stressed that they unintentionally fell into this trap as using each other as an escape and not in a healthy way. Jon was a gentleman, most of the time, Hannah was a perfect lady, they were decent human beings with the tempers of wild animals when provoked. People at first would try and separate them but soon they learned that it was now pointless, they were to be no fists raised, it wasn't their scene. The tongues they let loose during these epic battles were fierce, poisonous weapons but no word was ever taken personally or used against the other aggressor the next day. It was an unspoken agreement that they would let things lie the next day rather than drag things out and make people uncomfortable.

The wind shifted between then and Hannah was left breathless as his steel blue eyes captured her gaze through the glass. Her breath rushed from her body as her body went into autopilot. The white flags being raised between them, unspoken apologies being uttered between them without making the tiniest of sounds. They crashed together like rolling waves in a passionate kiss. Fingers and hands roughly rubbing up and down soft thighs as smaller hands gripped the fabric covering his back, tongues battled for dominance as they carried the silent, well rehearsed conversation as they massaged up against each other.

Clothes were almost torn off each other, cast aside to be forgotten for an hour or too. Jon's stance took one of an alpha as he lifted her up with the greatest of care and carried her to the shower. As the shower poured the water down, he kissed all over her neck and shoulders waiting for the stream of water to heat up. Hannah arched and mewed under his intense attack on her sweet spots, his hard body behind hers, her hands were behind her gripping the firm ass of her sweet attacker as one hand of his danced along the skin on her stomach and descended downwards towards her rapidly moistening lips between her legs. Obediently without being asked she spread her legs for him and his skilled digits rubbed over the inner and outer lips, frantically enough to build her arousal as they waited for the shower, but not frenzied enough that each stroke did not sent electricity through her body, his thumb applied pressure to the small bundle of nerves at the apex of her arousal and continued the pressure as he rubbed in it different sizes of circles and directions. Her moans echoed throughout the small room as he manoeuvred her under the shower head. His other hand worked over her nipples, squeezing and pinching them lightly as his other hand and teeth did not relent. She was sure if he had not been holding her up she would met and disappear down the drain.

She would have thought this was a sweet dream, could she not feel his erection pressed tightly and deliciously against her ass cheek as he drove her to the brink of climax from just his touch. Hannah moaned and lifted a hand to tangle it his soaking wet curly hair, the auburn looked like a dark brown under the hot spray. He spun her around and lifted her high onto his hips and pressed her against the freezing cold bathroom tiles in the cubicle, causing her to arch up, the varying temperatures of the hot water, cold tiles and warm feeling of arousal made her see stars. Soon she was deliciously full as Jon slid in deep kissing her to silence the moan he knew would come, her hands wound into his hair as he continued to thrust and bounce her, one hand kept her up, the other working over her clit, rubbing and applying small pressure. His tongue delicately traced patterns over the globes of her breasts before his mouth clamped down on a nipple and sucked long and slow at it as his thrusts drove her insane. Her climax echoed throughout the room as it washed over her, no doubt it was amplified by the steam and water, Jon's thrusts and rhythm became quicker and a tad rougher as he forced his orgasm along, he silenced his own earth shattering orgasm by kissing his girl deeply, the words unspoken shared again without it passing their lips.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I know, I'm sorry too,"_

They bathed in the afterglow of their orgasm, washing each other lazily and enjoying the feeling of washing each others hair. Jon made quick work of drying them before leading Hannah back to bed were they pressed tightly to the other, cuddling into each other for warmth and support. As night came down around them, Jon kissed her again, "I love you more than anything else in the world and sometimes I am a giant ass but never doubt that I love you. I don't mean to hurt you," his whispers carried goosebumps along her skin as his sweet breath brushed against her neck. "I love you too babe, I don't mean to argue or provoke you but it makes us work, unconventional methods it may be but it works for us, we don't need to be like those bullshit commercial couples. We have each other and that's all that matters." Hannah smiled, whispering against his lips, once she had finished, he smiled lazily in the dark and pecked her lips closing his eyes after he saw her begin to drift off.

That night they didn't go to bed on an argument but rather on an agreement that they liked their quirks, even if it meant having a hellacious argument sometimes. They loved each other, no one and nothing was going to change that for them.


	9. Happy Holidays

Holidays

Halloween

Halloween came around fast this year, before Hannah knew it they were back in Vegas with Jon making a beeline for home as the other wrestlers scrambled to make it to the casinos. Dee was going to a karaoke night dressed up in a Halloween costume rather than stay at home alone in the hotel. Hannah grinned at Jon as she grabbed popcorn and he got beers. They were having a night on actual Halloween watching movies because the next night they would be at a fancy dress party which Hannah couldn't wait for.

They had candy and popcorn galore, curled up together in a room only lit by candles, the two embarked on a scary movie marathon watching all the classics like The Nightmare on ELM Street, Halloween, Friday the 14th, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Crow, the last one being a favourite of Hannah's. Jon watched in an adoring, amused state as Hannah recited the movie perfectly. She stopped when she spotted him grinning at her, she giggled and blushed and shoved his arm, "Shut up dude," Jon burst out laughing,

"I never even said anything!"

"You looked at me like I was crazy!" she giggled pushing his arm again.

"You are crazy but then so am I," he smiled leaning forward to kiss her lips, he pulled her smaller body towards him and deepened the kiss, enjoying the soft sounds she made. Hannah grinned and pushed him off the couch, he yelped as he hit the soft carpeting pulling her down on top of him.

"Are you going to tell me what your costume is yet?" Hannah mock pouted, stroking his stomach through his top.

"Urgh fine, I'm going as the Crow," he instantly regretted it when her eyes widened in awe.

"You are so putting that on now and having a run through, pretty sure the Crow needs laid." he sniggered before she kissed his lips deeply.

Thanksgiving

If Hannah never had to cook again she would be happy, she and Dee were preparing a meal for the wrestlers who couldn't make it home due to the snow that had kept them Detroit bound over the holidays. They were cooped up in Dee's uncle's place in Detroit, the men were trying to light the fire without risking eyebrow loss as Dee and Hannah, the sole females cooked and drank Jack Daniels as they did. Dee and Hannah had taken turns phoning home, it turns out some of her siblings had got stuck in Chicago and some in New York, the joys of the snow – God help them at Christmas. Hannah's family had understood it was physically impossible for her to make it home and they sent their love.

"Dee should you really be snooping?" Hannah giggled as she balanced on a stool rummaging in the alcohol cabinet.

"Son of a bitch has a whole liquor store in here, am drinking it!" she exclaimed as she passed down the bottles to Hannah. Dee hopped down and cracked opened another bottle of JD. "To Thanksgiving!" she downed the shot and handed it to Hannah who did the same. By the time they took the food through, the men were drinking beer with the fire going and the TV on. "Food assholes mush!" Dee cried taking a seat.

Jon, Sami, Seth, Roderick Strong, Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano sat as the table, Roman had made it out of Detroit by driving, he was going to catch a flight home from the next state, the boys gave great thanks to the cooks as hey tucked in. Hannah smiled listening to Dee pray quietly in Greek before she touched her food. "Ain't we supposed to say what we are grateful for?" Sami piped up.

"Thankful, it isn't Grateful Giving," Jon laughed, Sami scowled and flicked a pea at the taller man,

"Shut up! Fine thankful!"

"Okay Sami you go first," Hannah smiled, rubbing Jon's knee under the table. Sami pondered for a woman,

"I am thankful for wrestling, friends, food and having my health," he grinned after and Jon shook his head smiling before taking a drink.

"I'm thankful for being able to live my dream, for having great friends and for not being fat anymore," Chuck laughed,

"Here! Here!" Sami and Johnny exclaimed raising their glasses, one with beer, the latter with water in agreement.

"I am thankful for my opportunities, for my dream becoming a reality, my health and for Hannah and Ally being stuck with us or we would have starved," Johnny smiled over at the girls, Hannah smiled and rubbed Jon's leg listening. His hand rubbed hers affectionately.

"I am thankful for my health, happiness, having a house, a job and for my family whether it be blood or by wrestling," Roddy smiled raising a beer, Seth pondered a moment before speaking, "I am grateful for...my house, my dogs, my job, my friends and my family, and I really love the holidays," he smiled.

"I am grateful for my wonderful friends, my job, having my health, my handsome fiancé and I am especially thankful we are all together," Hannah smiled. Jon kissed her lips softly before piping out, "I'm thankful for being alive, being employed, for having a house, for having food on my table and for me to have finally found my soul mate," he kissed Hannah again and cuddled her under his arm. Dee looked up from her drink and smiled and raised her glass,

"I am thankful all your plans fell through too so we could do this, because we don't see enough of you assholes," the table descended into laughter as they continued their meal.

It was later when Jon pulled Hannah aside he whispered the words she had been waiting to hear, "I love you Han,"

"Love you too babe," they shared a kiss in the snow as it twinkled down onto the ground from the dark sky.

"I am the most thankful you chose to spend the rest of your life with me," Jon whispered against her lips.

Christmas

Jon hated wrapping presents, with a passion, almost as much as he hated shopping for other people. He had gone looking for what he had bought so far and he had three of the same thing! Sami didn't help when he came in and wrecked Jon's system to getting everything wrapped. Another con of Christmas! Wrapping the presents which takes under three seconds to open like a normal human being but under 1 second for feral animals aka children and over excited adults to open one present, - just tearing at the paper crazily.

Hannah had been concerned on Christmas Eve when her blue eyed boy had not turned up for hours after hiding in the bedroom apparently wrapping gifts. She was about to shout him through when he emerged with various tags stuck to him, tape stuck in his hair and a bow delicately crushed on to the ass of his jeans, in his hands were perfectly wrapped presents as if they came out of a catalogue, "Merry fucking Christmas, I ain't doing this next year." Hannah couldn't help but laugh, he had been in there for ages and she could see why. She handed him a beer which he took gratefully, he had placed the presents neatly under the tree.

"They look beautiful sweetie," Hannah smiled leaning on his chest.

"Well I wanted them to look nice for you, shopping and wrapping is difficult, men are supposed to break things or set them on fire not stick bows on them," his chuckle vibrated through his chest making a low throaty noise. "Aren't you sweet, its nice just being the two of us for Christmas, I like relaxing with you," Hannah beamed up at him, he captured her lips in a soft kiss and nodded, "I know what you mean, its been a busy year."

"Thank you for taking me on this amazing ride, I could never have imagined I would see the world like I have, get the job I have or have the friends I do now, its all down to you," Hannah smiled kissing him again. Jon grinned and moved her hair,

"Consider it my pleasure, Merry Christmas babe," the clock struck midnight and Hannah grinned,

"Merry Christmas," they shared another kiss and a drink before Hannah asked, "Can I open them now?" batting her lashes cutely.

"Awh fuck Han, I hate when you do the look! Fucking hell, fine on you go! Fine enjoy!" he laughed as she excitedly dived down to the large pile of brightly coloured boxes awaiting her.

New Year

"Well here is to the new year, another year of you being mine, that I can't wait for," Jon whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her middle as he cuddled her from behind as they all got ready to watch the fireworks display the Varkatzas children were putting on for them at their parents house. "I cant wait for that either, more travelling, being with you, I am very lucky," Hannah smiled clinking her glass against his.

"Let's get married next year," he said quietly against her cheek. She was shocked silent until the cheer went up at the sound of midnight and the fireworks exploded into the dark midnight sky. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd cheered.

"Yes," Hannah whispered against Jon's lips before she kissed him, "Yes lets get married this year." he grinned wide again and lifted her onto his hips to kiss her again.

Valentines Day

The various reds and pinks hurt his eyes, stores should not have naked babies waving flowers at people. "They're cupids Jon," Sami had hissed when Jon had loudly voiced his unease at the grinning babies. "You know they shoot the arrow of love,"

"Now that just _sounds_ dirty!" Jon exclaimed following his shorter friend to the card section, oddly enough Sami was purchasing a card also and he knew his shorter friend had no girlfriend since breaking up with Jessicka earlier in the year. He decided not to probe him on it, although he would make a note of the card and see which diva had it, it had to be a diva – no one else was on the road!

He had made his plans for Hannah, so when she came into their hotel room, he had set up a little dining table with candles, her face said it all, she was shocked to see him in a smart shirt and black jeans. "Happy Valentines day babe," he handed her roses and chocolates grinning.

"Umm wow, Happy Valentines day babe!" she kissed him and grinned at his set up, "You went to a lot of trouble!"

"Nothing is too much for you," he smiled at her heartily, he had managed to con the restaurant staff to cook Hannah's favourite meal. They ate and filled the time with small talk, Jon presented her with a beautiful diamond bracelet and she returned the favour with a new chain. Once gifts were out of the way, they sat cuddled up on the lounger on their balcony, watching the night sky, "Hey Han?" Jon asked, she turned her head to look up at him,

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you and I am glad the naked babies with their arrows of love sent you my way," the sentiment was there but Hannah couldn't help but laugh, he was deemed to be one of the craziest motherfuckers on the planet but here he was just being so fucking adorable it made her teeth hurt! One her giggles subsided she smiled at him and rubbed his face, "I'm glad too," before the giggles took over her again.

Easter

An Easter Egg hunt was not what Hannah had imagined when Jon said he had a surprise for her, her two nieces and sole nephew. He had planted them around the garden of the house Hannah grew up in and she couldn't believe how hard he had made this. He had gotten Dee and a few other people to personalize the eggs to them and it was so much fun when an egg was actually found. They had ordered in take out so Jon was merely sitting drinking beer as the kids ran around the house and garden frantically, Hannah scowled, she was looking for the last egg which Jon himself admitted, he had decorated himself.

His calls of 'Hot! Hot! Hotter! Hotter! Cold! Freezing! Frozen! Dead!' was not helping as she moved around the garden. She was getting frustrated so she decided to opt for seduction tactics, she swayed her hips as she approached the man once dubbed the most violent man in the indies and straddled him. "I want my egg Jon," she grinned, "Really you want your vibrating egg in, in front of the kids?" He raised a brow grinning, speaking quietly so not to brainwash any innocent minds.

"No!" she squealed laughing hitting his arm, "The last egg, I want it," she rocked her hips creating delicious friction on his jeans, he hissed in pleasure and rolled his eyes,

"Alright fine, here." he took the small egg from his pocket and handed it to her, she quirked a brow and tilted her head. The egg had a hinge,

"Jon I swear to god if there is a spider in there, I will bash you over the head if I don't die from fright," she said cautiously taking the egg. His chuckles did not ease her fear, she slowly opened the egg and saw a beautiful diamond ring. "You know since every girl needs at least two diamonds." he smiled,

"Aww its beautiful thank you!" she smiled slipping it on her finger. She kissed him passionately before they heard Junior cry out,

"EW HANNAH IS EATING JON'S FACE!" needless to say, Hannah's face was scarlet red and she knew they wouldn't live this down for a few weeks at least!

"So worth it, love you," Jon whispered in her ear before separating her from him to chase the kids around the garden. Hannah flopped down on the chair and inspected her hands happily, she was a lucky woman. "And I love you Jon," she said quietly to herself, smiling watching her soon to be husband play with the children who meant the world to her.

4th of July

It was a rare sight on the road to see all the rosters mingling at a massive barbecue, Jon and Sami had brought the alcohol which Hannah was sure could be used as an antiseptic wash, it smelt so strong. The men were surrounding the fire like the cave men they were as the woman surrounded a little fire pit, roasting marshmallows. Hannah smiled standing next to Dee who was grinning happily as she set fire to another marshmallow, "I don't even know why I am here Han, yes I am a citizen but I am fucking Greek!" she giggled, Hannah laughed, the alcohol obviously taking affect on her already.

"Awh Dee, America would be so boring without you," Hannah giggled,

"And a lot fucking quieter," Jon said as he came behind Hannah, kissing both Dee and Hannah on the cheek.

"Hmph what a cheek!" Dee grinned, she drank the rest of her beer and smiled, "Merry independence day,"

"Happy Independence day," Jon corrected smiling,

"Well am fucking merry on it!" Dee laughed sauntering off.

"And that is Dee on wine," Jon laughed cuddling Hannah close, "We got more fireworks and loadsa food and I know we're gonna have an ace time," he smiled.

"We always have an ace time," Hannah grinned twirling under his arm as they swayed to the music that was just starting.

"You know I was a right grumpy, unsociable bastard til I met you, I would never have come to all these parties and met amazing people if it weren't for you,"

"You didn't socialize with Dee?" Hannah asked dancing with him, the small Greek was very outgoing.

"Yeah we did but we liked our own company, she's only out socializing now cause she needs to find a partner cause she's lonely." Hannah nodded in agreement at Jon's last statement and kissed his hand, a wedding band sat there. They had married in secret in Vegas on their weekend off with the promise of a party later on in the year but Hannah loved sharing this secret with him, having this secret bond that only they knew and shared. Jon smiled and kissed her pulling her close,

"As soon as we get back to the hotel room, I am going to fuck you against every hard surface," he said it deeply in her ear, in the authoritative voice she loved.

"Yes sir!" she grinned, dancing against him. She was very much looking forward to having her own fireworks show with Jon later. She just had to avoid his teasing for two hours – piece of cake! She hoped.

Halloween

Halloween night and it was awesomely eerie with fog and a full moon, they were in Scotland, one of Dee's friends had hooked them up with rooms and space. Deep in the highlands were there were loads of forests and greenery, they had set up a spooky trail which usually catered to kids but this year they had done one for adults which was spookier. Hannah clenched her husband's hand tightly as they followed the others through the dark trail without a flash light, were people jumped out of bushes and scared the living daylights out of Hannah, not because she was afraid of Halloween she was more afraid of a man jumping out of her and her reflexes coming into action and she decked a poor volunteer. "Don't fall in the water, I ain't saving anyone!" Dee called from the front of the group, Hannah could hear the water rushing by them and the wind blowing through the tree leaves. Part of the walk wasn't paved paths but instead ground ones which had been walked many times. It was creepy just the right amount, the make up and costumes were fantastic and she heard a few screams up ahead. Wrapped up warm against the cold Scottish weather, she clasped Jon's hand tightly as they followed the trail. "Happy Halloween babe," he smiled down at her.

"Happy Halloween, if you fucking leave me here, I will haunt your ass." Hannah warned, trying to be intimidating. Jon couldn't help but laugh, they had shared candy floss around the trail so far and now without sugar to distract them they had resorted to trying to scare each other. "I love this time of year," Hannah sighed dreamily,

"Me too, you have fun, I have fun, then we usually get laid and its the only holiday where it is perfectly acceptable to be different and weird." Jon smiled.

"I like us being a weird and unconventional partnership," Hannah grinned, they had planned for a party when they were back in the States and would be officially blessed by a priest on that day as well so people could at least say they were there and witnessed part of their marriage. "I love you babe, thanks for being mine," Jon smiled as the stood in front of a cool looking Gothic alter which housed a skeleton bride and groom. "I love you too baby," Hannah smiled kissing him, Seth snapped a picture of them and ran off to find Roman shrieking as a Devil chased him. Hannah cackled along with Jon watched Seth hide from the Devil costume. She really did have it going great just now.


	10. Life

The Life

Married life had been kind to Hannah, a wonderful husband, great friends and a fantastic job with the chance to travel the word. All expenses paid. Like any young, newly married couple, sex was a regular occurrence sometimes without birth control. They trusted each other, they were clean and completely committed to one another. Hannah had no doubt she wanted kids, she just wasn't sure she wanted them now. Jon's career was sky rocketing, he was travelling more than her for media and interviews and Hannah was late. At least four weeks late, did she want a baby now? Was this the universe's way of telling her now was the right time.

Her hands shook as she took out the instructions from the little box, her eyes could barely focus, she had to read it a few times to get it just right. Her stomach was in turmoil as she went through the motions for taking the test. Her hands trembled more as she set the timer, Jon was training, he wouldn't be back for a while. It was so ironic that her life could change in 30 minutes, a relatively short time but her ears could practically hear the ticking going backwards, the clock hands reversing and her anticipation rising. Jon wouldn't be mad, he would support her, there would be changes though, Hannah couldn't travel all the time, how could they make a small, tiny, fragile human being travel like they did. Sometimes night and day merged at the best of times, time zones changed and sleep was never something easily gained. A baby needed care constantly, flying would be difficult on the little poppet, it wasn't a good idea.

On the flip side, Hannah had seen how good Jon was with kids, her nieces and nephew, little shy fans to scared to approach him first and how adorable the image of him holding a friend's baby was in her mind, she watched him cradle the small poppet close, so gently, how he cooed at the tiny baby and how natural he was with the little one despite being nervous. To her, walking in on him topless with their own creation on his chest sleeping was something she wanted, to have her own little angel to spoil, her own mini Jon, a physical result of the love they had for each other.

Hannah sat on the floor off the bathroom pondering on what their families would say, how their road family would react to having a very pregnant Hannah with them, she doubted Jon would party as much but still, a baby changes everything, its a monumental thing that was so tiny and light. How would the fans react when they eventually found out, would Hannah be hated by the fans for taking the man from her? So called trapping him for 18 years? She twirled her wedding ring around her finger leaning against the bath, gnawing at her lip with her teeth, would Jon be happy if she was pregnant right now? Would he be upset? The timer ticked past slowly, she could hear her heart hammering in her chest and her blood pumping through her veins and she wanted to shake the timer to make it go faster but she had to refrain from tampering with it.

The chime of the timer made her jump, the goosebumps ran over her skin quickly and tears pooled in her eyes. Anticipation was getting to her, her emotions were running wild and she was shaking. Her life as it stood was hanging on this decision, a little white stick was going to tell part of her future, she forced herself to move from her spot on the floor and took a deep breath.

A loud thud of the door made her jump, "Han! Babe I'm back! Joe tweaked his knee so we had to stop! I am starving! You have no idea, I need to have a shower too if you wanna share?! Han?" his head poked through into the bedroom, he stopped in his place seeing her deer in the headlights look, Hanna's body screamed stress and worry, her lip was turning a light red colour from chewing on it, a warning sign to Jon. He had seen it before, her glassy eyes pierced his heart, he hated seeing his special girl upset. "Hannah? Babe what is the matter?" he walked closer to her carefully and gently cupped her face and the dam broke.

"I think I might be pregnant," she cried into his chest, "You're so busy, you're just getting started, I don't want things to change, I don't know if I am ready but on the other hand I do want a family with you, it's all just too much," large tears rolled down her cheek and Jon kissed one away his steady form supporting her trembling one.

"I would love a family with you, we can balance anything in our path, we are a great team Hannah and I love you, sometimes change is good, its scary but good. My career will always be second to you, I love you Hannah,"

"I can't check yet Jon, I can't," she whispered, hanging onto the hoodie he was wearing.

"Want me to look?" her nod was the only answer he got, he kissed her hair and whispered, "No matter what I love you more than anything else,".

Jon picked up the small white stick by the purple handle, his hands much steadier than his special girl's who was trembling in his arms. Hannah closed her eyes as Jon brought it into his line of sight, he forced out a deep breath, Hannah looked up afraid trying to gauge his reaction. "Baby?" she asked tentatively, when she received no answer she followed more forcefully with, "Jon,". His blue eyes looked down and regarded her, she was sure she imagined his arm wind tighter around her, a small smile played at his lips as he whispered.

"We're pregnant,"


	11. Dash

Dash

It spread round rapidly that Hannah was pregnant, they were showered with gifts and wisdom from their friends and co-workers. People were moving aside to let Hannah through, letting her get the last seat, less coffee runs and generally treating her like a 1950s lady. All respect and no crudeness at all. Jon had never seen her look so beautiful, her skin was glowing, her hair was glossy and the bump made her curves softer, she looked like a real woman to him.

She had been given a lighter load of work on the orders of the elusive Dee, who was only wrestling part time due to acting commitments. People stuck to what the Greek said, Hannah was well treated and pampered. Jon was being given more air time and things were generally going their way. They were moving out of the apartment they had become so attached too into a slightly bigger one to accommodate the impending new arrival.

Jon was nervous, what if something happened to the baby or his beautiful girl, how was he going to be a father when his own upbringing didn't leave him any good memories on how a child should be nurtured? His mind raced every time she got a twinge or small pain.

Hannah was six months along currently, cuddled into him. He was trying to get her to sleep and relax, she deserved it. She worked hard and she needed rest. He loved watching her sleep, how peaceful and relaxed she was, how she looked like she didn't have a care in the world. He didn't know when he eventually dozed off but he was awoken by the sound of Hannah in discomfort. He cracked a bleary, blue eye open and his heart sank, she was doubled over in pain trying to quieten down her anguish. "Han what's wrong?"

"I think its early labour!" she cried, sobs filled her body, Jon didn't delay in leaping up and throwing clothes on, he was needed to be a hero tonight and he would be. His heart was hammering and he wanted to cry, it was too early, Dee had been early but she was fine. It could be fine, but it wasn't because Jon could feel a lump forming as he helped Hannah get a dress on, as he lifted her down to the car and he felt he crying into him, he became more frantic.

His baby, his fragile child needed him, Hannah depended on him. He got her in the car without banging her head and leapt into the front seat and sped towards the hospital, sweat dripped from him as his heart hammered more in his chest. "Jon!" Hannah wailed, "It hurts! Oh god what are we going to do!"

"Everything is going to be fine babe! Everything will be alright!" Jon exclaimed as he pressed his foot down harder. He had to get there soon, he had to be able to save them. _Too early, too early, too early._ The ill fated mantra rolling around his head.

He pulled into a drop off spot and ran around the car to yank the door open, somehow he managed to hit himself with it but he wouldn't worry about that now. He carried Hannah in, the blood roaring around his ears, all he could hear was muted sounds. Nurses ran over to help and took Hannah off his hands, he felt as if he couldn't breathe as they rushed her for tests. There was a small nurse wanting to talk to him but his mind shut down, he was going after Hannah if it was the last thing he did. Jon took off to where they took her, ignoring the wet floor sign as he did, his large frame slipped on the wet tiled floor and Jon could feel himself falling backwards.

The sounds were muted again when he opened his eyes, he was definitely lying flat and he was definitely not in his own bed. He rubbed his head which was aching, like someone had stuck a burning hot poker through it and sat up to be greeted by a jovial Hannah. "Morning sunshine" she chirped

"Morning?" Jon looked around confused, "Oh god are you alright?! How is the baby! What the fuck happened?"

"Babe you hit your head, split it open and messed up the clean floor with your blood. I'm fine and the baba is still where it should be inside me,"

"But you went into labour?" he asked, his head was sore but he wasn't losing it, he didn't hit it that hard!

"Braxton Hicks babe," Hannah chuckled, "I feel pretty dumb actually."

"Wait Braxton what?"

"Hicks, fake birth." Hannah smiled rubbing her poor boy's head who looked lost and more lost.

"Wait you go into fake birth?" he asked tilting his head,

"You can do a few times over your pregnancy or not at all, they say everything is okay," she grinned rubbing his hair. Jon flopped back exasperated,

"i almost died of a heart attack! I mean it was so early and you were crying,"

"Babe in the real labour, I'll be crying too, its okay," She smiled sitting beside him, his hand clasped with hers instantly.

"My head hurts," he said randomly, his other hand stroking the current home of his first born. Hannah giggled quietly and kissed his head.

"My poor trooper,"

Jon pulled her onto his bed and kissed her softly, "Never scare me like that again you hear me?"

"I promise babe, only real birth at nine months is acceptable" she giggled kissing his jaw.

"I'm too old for scares like that and you mean too much to me Hannah," he kissed her head again and relaxed as he felt her cuddle right into his side. Hannah rubbed his hand which was delicately placed on the bump, stroking it gently. "I love you Jon, thank you for being there for me," she smiled kissing his lips again. "Anything for you love, I love you more that I could possibly say."

"Bad news is we have to stay here tonight since you pratically concussed yourself."

"Motherfucker!"


	12. Christmas Lights

_Christmas Lights _

Jon was frustrated, bordering on pissed off. If he had to untangle these fucking lights one more time because he set them down to fix the god-damn tree again he was going to shove them all out the window. There was some evil possessed being tangling these lights to watch Jon try and figure out how inanimate objects like Christmas lights managed to tangle themselves and how he struggled to untie them.

Christmas was never a big thing in Jon's house, he received little from good old Saint Nick, he never got the hot water, the constant heat or food always on the table like he asked for. He never got to wake up to a snow covered morning, with a beautiful big, fat, decorated tree in the living room with presents as far as the eye could see, he didn't have a mother with soft hair who smelled of designer perfume who didn't drink and he certainly didn't have a father making dinner for the family coming around. Jon can remember the disappointment, he can remember his mother telling him to be grateful for his own VHS of wrestling wrapped in the shitty Christmas paper, the almost out of date chocolates and some army men a five year old would laugh at. "That fat fuck screwed me! Fuck him!" he had screamed, barricaded himself in his room and stuck his VHS tape back into the TV to watch wrestling and shut out his mother's moans from down the hall as some random dude fucked her for little money.

When he met Hannah, she was totally into Christmas, much like Dee was. The two of them were his only serious relationships, now they were best friends, his two favourite girls got along so well that it made him feel like they were his family along with Sami. Hannah had decorated his apartment the December after they met, Jon's retinas burned at the brightly coloured lights and glittery baubles, there were Santa figurines and Snowmen all around his apartment. "Merry Christmas!" Hannah had cheered, Christmas cookies on a tray in hand trying to force feed him a beautifully decorated cookie in shape of a Christmas tree. She had also got him a Christmas tree, a small 3ft Christmas tree, decorated tastefully which was sitting near his window. He had appreciated every little thing she had done for him, she was too cute and he never failed to tell her.

Jon smirked triumphantly untangling the lights for the six foot tree they had brought in, he wrapped it around the branches impatiently, hoping it would turn out perfectly for Hannah. They had too many boxes of baubles and tinsel and ornaments to go on the tree, some were made by he nephews and nieces so each must go on with great care. His tongue poked out of his lips in concentration as each bit of the tree was added. Now for the fucking star, Jon had seen this happen before, pretty decorated trees hitting the floor and smashing things because the star was too heavy. Jon smirked smugly tying string through the spring bottom of the star that wrapped around the tree and pinned it to the ceiling. He grinned proudly as his perfectly straight star atop his wonderfully (if he said so himself) decorated tree for Hannah. He arranged the presents in an enticing manner under the tree and drank his beer as a gift, he sorted the Santa hat atop his head and grinned, who said this was hard work?

He strung up the tinsel in various places and put out the figurines she loved so much and flopped down hours after he started, their living room lit up like something from a catalogue. He rubbed his tired blue eyes and leapt up when the front door opened, Hannah strolled in carrying a precious small bundle, his little family was home safe and sound. "Phew its mad out there for shopping!" Hannah exclaimed. "I couldn't believe how crazy people get for sales, man my feet ache."

Jon rushed to her side to get her jacket and to put their small bundle of joy into their beloved Moses basket, "The place looks amazing baby," Hannah grinned.

"I wanted to do something nice for you my gorgeous girl," he grinned pecking her lips, enjoying feeling her close to him.

"I love you my little Santa Elf," Hannah giggled, "I missed you, man shopping without you isn't fun."

"Tell me about it, it's hard decorating without help, we need to spend more time together but work is so busy just now," he sighed. They sat curled up on the couch as the lights twinkled on the tree, "This is nice, just spending time with you," Hannah smiled up at him. He kissed her lips softly holding her face,

"It's the best Christmas gift I could have babe, I got you a gift actually." He padded to the bedroom and pulled out a box from within his pillow case and strolled back to her waiting arms.

He sat down and handed over the small box, "Merry Early Christmas babe," he smiled, she took the delicate box smiling,

"Thank you Jon," she opened it and gasped as a diamond bracelet looked up at her and twinkled in the lights. It was a bracelet she had picked when they had first met, she had pointed it out and knew she would never hold it in her possession. "I saved up for it and then we got bonuses and all I ever wanted was to give it to you, you gave me my first born so I wanted to give you something to cherish," he smiled.

"I cherish our little family, I cherish our relationship, I cherish our everything," Hannah whispered as he clasped the bracelet around her small wrist.

"If it wasn't for you, I would be lost, I would not have as much to live for, I woulda fucked up my chances before now, you keep me grounded love." Jon said against her temple holding her close.

Hannah snuggled closer to his larger body, they were married, happily married with their little baby, a perfect little family, living their dreams with a roof over their head and nothing to fear as long as they had each other. "I love you beautiful." Jon smiled.

"I love you too," Hannah smiled big. They shared a passionate kiss in one of the rare quiet moments they had together at the moment. Still as madly in love as the first day the met when Hannah had spilt her drink over him, always.


	13. Revelations

Revelations

It had started out a normal night with a few friends hanging out, some various wrestlers from Jon and Ally's past, Hannah loved each one equally. Adele, Dee's mom had taken Jon and Hannah's little one for the night. Darrien was comically pretending he was afraid Adele was broody for baby number 12, even though their youngest Ally was 22, they were still young enough but Adele had firmly put her foot down. Their husky puppy Delphi was more than enough for her. It was nice to have a night responsibility free, as promised Adele had been texting Hannah updates until the little tyke had gone to sleep, easing her mind completely. She had no worries about Adele's capabilities, her 11 darlings were in fact darlings, all well put together, polite people.

As the night wore on, people began to get reflective, talking about times on the road together, talking about ex girlfriends and previous after parties. Sami was talkative tonight, the alcohol had taken effect. Hannah knew Jon had a past with women, then there was Dee, as far as she was concerned they were on and off and had finished completely on a good note, despite this knowledge that Dee was one of the few girlfriends Jon had back repeatedly, Hannah had become friends with the small Greek easily. Ally had been nothing but welcoming and helpful to her, reassuring her that Jon never strayed on the road, that he never even looked at another girl. Ally, despite in Hannah's mind being pretty had faded into the background to the boys, she was another one of the guys and they treated her as such, whereas Hannah was treated differently, no guy talk about balls, dicks or sex was held in front of her. She was a lady and apparently Ally was a pretty dude with a rocking set of tits, the lovely analogy came from Sami in the corner, Dee had rolled her eyes good naturedly but Jon shook his head keeping quiet.

"So what was Jon like on the road?" Hannah smiled, "He's so focused now and I know he partied around,"

"Oh he was an animal!" Sami exclaimed, Drake grinned good naturedly at Jon who seemed to raise an eyebrow at the sudden spotlight. "One minute he had a hot girl next thing he was back with Dee," Sami said excitedly, "It was hard to keep up with!"

"None overlapped though," Drake said quickly, hoping to keep both women pacified.

"Some were close though!" Sami grinned, "Like there was Debbie, she had these massive-" Robert "Ego" Anthony elbowed him sharply,

"Debbie was a rat but Jon made it up to Dee, they were on an off period, one of their few." Ego said.

"I thought they were on and off all the time," Colby piped up, Rollins was squashed between Roman and a very sober Johnny Gargano. "I mean Jon said that a lot,"

"We had a few off periods but three years is a long time," Ally said finally, "It wasn't a big deal, I wasn't some delicate flower."

"We never thought Jon would settle down though Hannah Banana," Sami nodded, "He came close once though," Hannah could feel the air being sucked out of the room, Chuck Taylor had sobered up quickly, Roddy was no longer only paying attention to Evan, instead his eyes shot up to meet Jon's.

"That's enough reminiscing," Jon said, Eddie Edwards, Davey Richards and Alex Shelley nodded, Claudio looked strangely ill to Hannah, poor Cesaro was obviously uncomfortable with the resurfacing of this story. Drake cleared his throat, "Yeah let's talk about something else,"

"Wait what do you mean? He came close?" Hannah asked, Dee had shrunk into her seat, her head never lifting from her beer bottle. She looked to Jon who was glaring at Sami, who was completely oblivious. "Well one time in Vegas, we were not long back from this amazing tour in Germany and we got real fucking drunk, Jon was blitzed."

"Sami shut up," Jon gritted out, his eyes becoming a more intense colour of blue as he spoke,

"Anyways, Dee we had sneaked in with a few other girls, using a fake ID you see and we proceeded to christen her and get her really fucking drunk, and for a small girl she can hold her liquor." Sami said grinning brightly,

"Sami," Drake said warningly, Hannah's attention was rapt to the Ohio native who was oblivious to the obvious attempts to change the subject

"Him and Dee are sucking face and like dry humping at the bar, next thing they split, we're all round the strip trying to find them. We, me and Drake, find them at the Little White Chapel, waiting to get married!"

Hannah looked at Jon, he was furious but trying to keep calm, "You almost married Ally," he had never mentioned this before,

"We didn't have a license we couldn't have got married anyways," Jon waved his hand, "It's the past, and we would have regretted it anyway, right Dee?" he looked over and the small woman looked up, her face red with embarrassment. "Yeah course, it was just something stupid, we were like the Sid and Nancy of wrestling, it just wouldn't have worked," Ally nodded,

"It means nothing," Jon said,

"At the time though we thought he had lost it, settling up with a girl that wasn't like him," Sami nodded, "He loved her though but then they split up after the baby fiasco,"

"Baby fiasco?" Jon said, "You're fucking drunk, we split up cause Dee said she wanted space, she was doing all that media shit, there was no baby fiasco, then a few weeks later I met Hannah, we were friends for a few months and then we started dating." Jon said firmly, "Don't talk shit Sami,"

"I am not talking shit!" Sami said defensively, he looked to Ally, and Hannah couldn't control herself, her own eyes found them following the others eyes to see the shaking form of Ally, keeping her head down. "Dee tell them the baby fiasco," Sami said almost frustrated that she wasn't going to back him up.

"You were pregnant?" Jon asked icily, Hannah shuddered at the tone, Ally looked like she wanted to be anywhere else. "Man what the fuck, you hiding something?"

"Do I look like I have a child Jon," Ally snapped finally looking up,

"What did you have sex with someone else and get pregnant?" Jon snapped, he adored his own little precious cargo with Hannah, he was fiercely defensive of his little Mini Mox.

"No!" Ally exclaimed horrified,

"What then? Abortion! What happened?" Jon was getting furious,

"I'm infertile Jon! I have Polycystic Ovaries, it was an ectopic pregnancy, I almost passed out after a DragonGate show, Sami caught me and I had to go to hospital, I was admitted for a few days and they told me that I wouldn't have kids because of my condition and my tubes alright, I had a high risk of constantly developing ectopic pregnancies and I panicked alright, I didn't want to put you through that, fuck you always wanted kids, but then it was too early, I was too young and then I couldn't have any! I had to have surgery and I didn't want that to be a constant thing so I cut you loose."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Jon stood outraged, Ally stood defiantly,

"Yes! But I was grieving and trying to process it and then you met Hannah! I couldn't just appear and go one day 'Hey Jon we almost had a baby but my body is so fucked up, it didn't happen and it could have killed me! Have a nice day!' that would have been selfish."

"I could have helped, I could done something!" Jon ground out,

"Like what, fix my body, fuck Jon we are better friends than we ever were a couple alright! You have Hannah and a baby and it is everything I couldn't give you, seeing you happy makes me happy, there is nothing I can do to change our past and yes I should have told you but it doesn't change anything." Dee sighed.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Jon growled, "Mon Han," before Hannah knew it she was being dragged out by Jon, goodbyes filtered out after them but her short tempered boy wasn't having any of it.

They walked back to the hotel, deciding to leave their little blessing with Adele and Darrien for the night rather than disturb them and spend the night alone plus Hannah needed answers from Jon. They sat in silence, Jon was vibrating angry energy, he was pissed, he was furious and part of him was downright sad that he never knew, that he couldn't take care of Dee at that time, after all she was his family at that time. He had a new family now and he was incredibly lucky but his heart felt like he had been punched in it, knowing Dee lied to him blatantly.

"So you and Dee almost got married," Hannah said tentatively,

"Thank god we didn't," he spat harshly, his eyes softened realizing he was almost arguing with the wrong person. "Sorry not your fault,"

"Babe she was young, we all are, and you loved her." Hannah smiled, "You do still just in a different way, she has never tried to take away your happiness. If I pissed you off would regret marrying me?" she asked hesitantly, his blue eyes snapped up to hers in horror,

"Of course not! Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you are acting like your best friend is Hitler," she tried to joke but Jon's face hardened again,

"You aren't like her, I mean you caught me coming off a break up I didn't understand, you listened to me and placated me, you were my friend when I felt no one else was, our love is different from what I had with her. I did think she was the one but we would argue and fight, we'd drink and fuck and it would be over. You're like the machine making my heart beat again."

"It wasn't all bad between you two, you remained friends. Babe I had a shitty relationship before you, I couldn't even talk to my ex now, we were that bad, but you and Dee still care for each other just in a different way."

"So I am just supposed to let it slide that she didn't tell me she was hospitalised because of me!" He raged standing up, he was breathing hard and thinking irrationally.

"Jonathan!" Hannah shouted standing up, "You aren't to blame, these things happen, Dee has a condition, you didn't cause her pain or make the pregnancy go bad."

"I didn't use a condom on a young woman, who was then hospitalised and didn't tell me!" Jon said exasperated,

"Jon listen to me, Dee loved you enough to let you go, to follow your dreams professionally and personally, it sucks what has happened with her but she is still the same girl, you are still the same boy and you have me, you have our baby, you have a family with us, and I can see how passionate you are about protecting us."

"If something ever happened to you and I couldn't do anything," he said brokenly pulling her close to his body.

"You will always be my hero Jon," Hannah smiled rubbing his cheek.

They didn't sleep, they sat up and talked, Hannah managing to calm Jon down like a pro. "I hate that my past hurts you," he said suddenly after about 15 minutes of silence.

"Look darling, we all have pasts, Dee isn't a worry for me, you married me, we have a child together, that isn't going to change over something that happened before we got together."

"Does...does my past scare you?" he asked, his right knee bent so his chin could rest on it.

"Not scare me no, I was worried when I fell pregnant that you would run away, I was worried that you wouldn't find me attractive and the fear of you leaving me is always there."

"I wouldn't leave you," he growled again, "I love you and I love our baby, our baby that we made together through love. You are my wife and I am totally committed to you, I am not my parents I am better than them, I will be the best father I can be."

"You already are, and you already are an amazing husband, you just need to relax. Please make up with Dee, make amends, and just love your family, extended and blood."

"I will and I do more than I can say, the thought of you leaving me or losing either of you, it hurts me and I lose my breath and the thought that I lost somebody else without knowing it hurts." he said brokenly again, "I can't lose you Han, you're my life, you are it for me."

"And you are it for me, now forget all this silliness and come to bed and love your wife, tomorrow you buy flowers for me, flowers for Dee and flowers for Sami."

"Why for Sami?" he asked tilting his head.

"So you can hit him with them or shove them in his mouth." Hannah giggled.

"I love you so much," Jon grinned kissing her again as she rubbed his sides, loving making the sounds come out of him, she was the only female that could do that. They stripped together, watching the other's body be revealed in a hungry manner. "Let's do your favourite," Jon whispered against her lips, they fell to the bed, dizzy with pleasure as Jon moved to sit Indian style on the bed, his erection bobbed heavily as his movements dictated where it would go. Hannah licked her lips greedily and meticulously slid down on him, enjoying the pleasure of feeling so full, she wrapped her legs around him tightly and Jon wrapped his hands around her waist. "So wet for me baby, I love that," he said huskily into her neck and Hannah could only moan. He helped her move her hips as she decided on depth and speed, he was letting her have control, his rough hands felt delicious on her soft skin, it was like he was leaving trails of fire across it. His mouth was latched onto one of her breasts, sucking greedily but not too rough as his hands slapped her ass lightly to encourage her on. Hannah bounced herself along moaning, her nails leaving scratch marks over his toned back and shoulders, she sank her teeth into his collarbone moaning throatily as he snaked his hand between their sweaty bodies to stroke her pulsating clit which had until now gone unstimulated. Her moans were coming out throaty and breathless as Jon swapped his mouth onto the other breast, his remaining free hand rubbing her ass and pushing her up and down his length. Their bodies fit so well together, they were meant for each other, tempers, insecurities, jealousy and pasts aside. They chased each other's orgasms until the end, Jon silenced Hannah's moans with a searing kiss as the came in a loud crescendo together, intensity personified was the sex between Hannah and Jonathan Good.

They lay happily together, Hannah on top of Jon, him still buried inside her, breathing heavily as the sun rose, sweat dotted their bodies and the minds racing to catch up with what had happened. Lungs greedily sucking up oxygen, calories burnt and hearts beating as one, Jon whispered, "Don't ever leave me, please don't ever think you can't come to me with something, we are a team, we just fit together Han, without you, my heart dies and I have nothing left. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. I love you more than wrestling, even though you throw pillows at me when I don't listen and you click those piercings against your teeth," he smiled his lazy smile, like he didn't have a care in the world, he looked peaceful and Hannah could only giggle and stroke his hair affectionately. "You aren't getting rid of me any time soon sunshine, I love you too much, and we are in this together, forever and always, even if you are fucking crazy psychotic." His laugh was hearty as it left his body and he pushed her hair back,

"Maybe I am crazy enough to try and dominate you, fucking rough and ready babe hmm? Maybe use those handcuffs you bought before Junior," Hannah blushed red and wiggled on him, feeling her cheeks heat up and her body react to the thought of calling Jon sir and being on all fours for him. "Don't tease."

"I could get Dee or Adele to babysit," he said innocently

"Now you've got me hooked, damn you and your playboy good looks and your filthy gorgeous mouth," Hannah giggled pressing a long kiss to his lips.

"You love it, don't even deny it...pet. Wouldn't want to put you over my knee darling and punish you for being a bad, disobedient girl would we?"

"Promises, Promises sir." they fell into an easy lull before falling asleep, the last thing on Jon's mind was how he could arrange this for Hannah without any interruptions and how good she would look begging to be fucked before he complied. He loved this girl, she made him a better man and he couldn't believe how lucky he actually was. He would do what she wanted no matter what or where but he was sure glad she was interested in pleasing him and picturing her in PVC, Leather, lingerie or better, nothing, crouched before him, got him more than a little excited before bed.

They were a solid unit built to last forever and nothing would change that.


	14. Time to Relax

Time to Relax

Hannah loved their friends and the last get together was nothing short of a disaster, so this time, Hannah was helping keeping her eyes on the participants of the get together The other lone woman was in the kitchen, sorting out food. Yet another failed relationship under her belt, Hannah couldn't help but feel sorry for her, they couldn't keep up with her fast paced life, jet setting around the world, working relentlessly and never being home. The excuses were the best, "I love my ex" or "I'm afraid of your popularity" and the best one, "I can't deal with you being friends with your ex boyfriends," recently Dee seemed to have problems getting men past her friends and big brothers, it seemed they were determined she be alone and thus she could not be hurt again.

"Hey sweet cheeks," Dee smiled as Hannah entered the kitchen, they were in Johnny's apartment, Ally knew it like the back of her hand.

"Hey how you doin?" Hannah grinned, hugging her friend tightly.

"Good days and bad," Ally nodded, "I gave up on dating, the lawyer didn't work out."

"How come?" Hannah asked, the lawyer had been amazingly good looking but sometimes his personality failed him,,

"Too much of a wet blanket, he was just so dull at times, then of course the future came up and as soon as I said that kids weren't an option, he left the restaurant ranting and raving."

"Men are weird," Hannah said thoughtfully taking a drink of punch.

"Urgh tell me about it, women aren't much better. My cousin's ex girlfriend was so up and down with her, she swore off dating anyone." Dee said waving her hand about to send the point home. "I'm thinking of giving up the search for somebody and just concentrate on myself," Dee smiled,

"I got some batteries you could have," Hannah giggled along with the Greek. "I am glad we're okay,"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Dee asked,

"After last time, I feel like I somehow got in the way of your chance at happiness, it's weird I know but I feel bad being so happy." Hannah sighed "And after last time, them putting you on the spot."

"Han," Dee's small hands came to rest on her shoulders, "Last time was a mess, but it was my own fault for not telling Jon, I was a chicken and a coward and I can't help that, what's done is done. I'm lucky to have him for a friend, he's saved me more times than he realises. Sweetie, you are Jon have this amazing thing, you have this bond that is so pure that everyone is jealous of it, I mean people are always going to make up rumours about Jon dating someone but you know deep down he only wants to be with you. Jon and I's relationship was great when it was great but when it was bad, we were only hurting ourselves. He has a family now that he never had before and he has you to thank for that sweetie, the thing is...Jon is an amazing guy, anyone would be lucky to have him but he is the luckiest man on this planet to have someone as caring as you to love him, he deserves the best and he got it. Sure I love him but not that way any more, sometimes my life with him seems like a dream compared to the losers I have picked but make no mistake, nothing is your fault about our relationship and I have no intention on hitting on Jon when you aren't on the road. It's not my style. He loves you and you love him, fuck I love you two together."

"Thank you," Hannah sniffed hugging her,

"You're welcome now let's stop this mushy shit and have a shot!" she laughed.

Hannah and Dee had managed to get themselves completely hammered alone in the kitchen before they went to sit with the men. Jon had stifled a grin when he had seen how drunk Dee had gotten Hannah. The Greek was one hell of a drinker when she wanted to be. Hannah sat on him with an 'oof' and giggled, "You're really pretty," she was stroking his face, and Jon bit back a laugh, "Umm thanks babe. You're beautiful too." Dee was standing at the side of the room hanging onto the wall, clearly hoping the room would stop spinning.

"She's not in love with you any more but I think you should set her up with someone," Hannah half whispered, Jon could only grin at her playful nature, rubbing her hair and supporting her back so his lady didn't fall on her ass. "I don't think we can play 50 Shades of Grey tonight," Hannah giggled again, "You're too drunk." the bubble of laughter came out of Jon's mouth heartily, Hannah pouted adorably at him, "Don't laugh at me,"

"I'm sorry Han," he giggled softly, "I really am." she cuddled into him enjoying the warmth of his body, he wrapped his arms around her grinning.

Dee swayed on unsure legs, "Hannah! What about Randy?!" Hannah's head popped up and she burst out laughing,

"No! He has a little girl and an ex wife, too much baggage."

"Ah true," Dee nodded, staggering again to her left, she yelped and gripped onto the couch, looking around to see if someone had seen her.

"What about Punk?" Hannah grinned,

"He's with AJ and not always clean," Dee giggled again, "Oh oh! AJ! No wait he's married, is Punk with that AJ or little AJ?"

"Little AJ who's taller than you AJ." Hannah giggled again.

"Mean!" Dee grinned, she was now crouching as the fall from the crouch position was less painful than falling from standing position. "Ooh! Ooh! Johnny!" she pointed directly into poor Gargano's face who looked utterly terrified. Jon watched amused as Hannah blew out a frustrated sigh, "No he has Chuck!" she hiccuped and swung her hand to her right to point to The Kentucky Gentleman, successfully smacking him in the face, "Whoops." Hannah, the two girls burst into happy giggles.

"No more Jack Daniels for you two," Jon smiled.

"You're not the boss of me," Ally pouted again as Colby sat her on his knee.

"Colby!" Hannah clapped,

"Been there, done that. Girlfriend." Dee hiccuped around the word girlfriend and Jon grinned at the expression on Colby's face.

"They broke up if that helps," Joe/Roman threw in unhelpfully,

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Hannah bounced on Jon's knee, "That's awesome look!"

"Pfft," Dee giggled, she turned herself around to grab hold of poor Colby's terrified face and placed a messy smooch on his lips, successfully transferring the red lipstick she insisted on wearing all over him. "You know," Ally said turning towards Hannah, "I had a dream of Colby and Jon fucking in the shower, how much money would it take to arrange this,"

"I have my bank card," Hannah giggled,

"Me too!" Dee grinned,

"Alright that's enough, come on!"Jon exclaimed lifting his drunk wife, "Bed time before you pimp me out."

"I'd make a fortune selling the tape," Hannah laughed,

Jon had managed to get Hannah to the hotel, and get her ready for bed. He cuddled her close and willed her to sleep by rubbing her hair gently His poor lady was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning. He got a text from Joe around 2 saying, "Colbs has Dee stuck to him, funniest shit ever." Jon couldn't laugh out loud for the fear of waking Hannah but made sure to note to text Colby in the morning to wish him luck getting the hungover Greek to do anything. He had many a morning trying to pry the sick girl out of her bed.

Jon woke up to Hannah groaning about a mob of drummers in her head trying to kill her, "Aww babe you hungover?"Jon grinned,

"Fuck off I know you're grinning at me," Hannah said muffled under the pillow over her head. "I am so hungover I could die," Jon giggled and kissed her shoulders,

"Want to stay in bed and just cuddle?" he asked placing his head on her back,

"Mhmm, do you think the little tyke will be okay with Adele and Darrien?" Hannah asked quietly, "I can't move," Jon giggled and leaned over to get his phone texting Adele begging for her babysitting services. "We'll wait and see what she says." Jon smiled,

"Want anything to eat?"

"Nope," Hannah giggled quietly, "Just cuddles for a while longer, I can't think about food yet." Jon's phone bleeped in response and Jon opened the text quickly,

"Cuddles is on the menu as Adele says she'd be happy to look after Mini Mox until dinner time, then she has a date with Darrien."

"Yay," Hannah grinned cuddling into him. "Dee's a bad influence,"

"Yes your arm was behind your back in pain," Jon laughed, "You know it was fun to see you let loose and be crazy, we should make a night of it every month, or a date night every week"

"We can babe, and set Ally up so we can double date," Hannah smile kissing his cheeks.

Jon grinned holding her closer to his body, "Don't worry about other people babe, worry about yourself," he pecked her lips and pressed his head to hers. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Oh Happy Valentines babe," Hannah smiled, "Sorry I forgot about it,"

"That's why I made reservations for dinner next week, tonight we can chill with some food and the little one," Jon grinned.

"Sounds amazing," Hannah smiled rubbing his hair, "I'm so glad I found you."

"Me too, and when you're ready I'd like to start making little tyke number two." he grinned.

"I'd love too with you baby, we can practise over and over again." Hannah smiled,

"And on our one year anniversary I want to renew our vows, I am in this for the long haul." Jon smiled kissing her passionately. "I love you babe."

"I love you too, you sappy idiot," Hannah grinned kissing him again.

"So first round of practise?" Jon wiggled his eyebrows

"Oh hell yes!" Hannah grinned.


	15. Pleasure

Pleasure

It had been weeks in the making, intricate plans and listening to Dee about how to do it safely. Jon felt incredibly prepared for what he was going to do, Hannah deserved a treat and what better way that rough but loving sex without any kind of responsibility except remembering to behave and use any safe word should it be needed.

His plan of attack was really quite brilliant, he pampered her with shopping and made sure to carry all the bags, he too her for a fancy dinner, they danced the night away and then a romantic walk back to the hotel where his plan was going to come to fruition. He wanted it to be special for Hannah too, it wasn't often that they got a night completely alone.

"That was fun," Hannah smiled, turning her back to Jon, lifting up her dark hair so he could unzip her dress. His nimble fingers slowly pulled it down to reveal her smooth skin and he hummed in response, dropping kisses to her shoulders. "We should do it again," Hannah smiled, letting the dress pool at her feet. She stepped out quickly and bent over to pick the dress up, it had been a treat from Jon and more expensive than her usual tastes.

Jon stepped back to admire her ass in her gorgeous black underwear as she collected her dress from the ground, he rubbed his hand over the soft skin enjoying the light sounds she was making. "You sound delicious petal," he whispered throatily in her ear, stroking the locks behind the pierced ear.

"Hmm thanks," she smiled turning to face him

"Let's play a game," he almost sung as his hand ran down her neck to her shoulder.

"What kind of game?"

"You'll see," he chirped grinning.

Hannah had no idea how she ended up like this but she was pinned against the wall with her hands above her head, Jon's denim clad knee between her legs, creating friction right at her core, she was breathing heavy, her lips were parted and he was fucking smirking at her. In a quick moment he had been kissing her deeply and passionately, she was craving more and more of her man as each little nip against her jaw brought her back to Earth. "Tonight I am in charge," he said holding her jaw lightly, "And I am going to make you scream," his teeth grazed her earlobe and Hannah saw stars. It was no secret Jon was a seduction machine.

His slightly rough hands on her skin set it alight as he took off her bra and took her unsuspecting nipple in his mouth, he sucked it happily, rubbing the other one with his talented fingers causing his wife to writhe and moan as she arched off the wall. His teeth grazed the sensitive nub, and the bastard smiled at her, the smile that made her melt, the dimples, the sparkling blue eyes shrouded in mischief, she knew whole heartedly she was fucked and he knew it too. He had the upper hand from the beginning. Her underwear was discarded quickly, the glint in his eye revealed his intentions. "Tonight love we are doing something different,"

She was bent over the end off the bed, with the strict orders of, "Don't move your hands, keep them in front of you," he kisses on her spine helped fry her brain and make her behave and listen to his instructions. "Don't turn back to look at me," he rasped, she whimpered as she heard the distinct sound of clothes being removed, the buttons popping and the sound of his zip, she wanted to whip around and tug those jeans down those spectacular legs but she had to listen. She focused on the bedspread, disappointed there was no pattern to keep her entertained. Jon grinned rubbing her ass before lightly smacking it, enjoying the sound Hannah made when his hand made contact with her flawless flesh.

"Such a pretty ass, so beautiful," his light slaps on her flesh continued in a nice rhythm for her, her skin now a sinfully beautiful pink colour which to Jon never looked better, especially because his hand print could be made out ever so slightly. His mark, she was officially his, he snaked his arm around her middle and pulled her up gently, "You look so good bent over for me," he kissed her elegant neck and trailed kisses down to her shoulder. She arched against him and moaned lightly at his touch as his hand ghosted down her body to rest between her legs, he enjoyed the feeling of her arousal around his fingers as he stroked the wet lips there. "So beautiful," he whispered against her neck, his thumb rubbed her clitoris in circles, pressing down on it slightly to cause pressure. Hannah moaned arching, gripping his other arm holding her tightly, her nails pressing into the skin with a little bit more pressure than intended. His leg spread her leg further apart so his fingers could delve into her warmth deeper, his massaged like a pro hitting each spot that made colours dance behind Hannah's lids.

"Jon, babe, oh god...close!" Hannah panted as his hand worked on her, precisely as she got the last syllable out of her mouth, his fingers were removed from her, causing the ache in her lower stomach to intensify. "Jon!" She whined, his teeth clamped down on her shoulder with a moderately sore bite, the sucking sounds he was making was sending her all wrong, it sounded so erotic and God she wanted him now. "Don't come yet," he almost purred as he tossed her gently onto the bed, she was seeing stars, currently she couldn't even tell you which city they were in. He crawled onto the bed, somewhat elegantly, much more elegant than you would expect from his large frame.

Again her lips were locked into a searing kiss as Jon spread her legs, he slipped in deeply pinning her hands above her head again so she couldn't interfere in him making her feel good and make her feel special. He thrust, getting the rhythm right for each of them, his mouth clamped down again on one of her sensitive nipples, sucking almost greedily on it as Hannah could only arch and moan at her man's actions. This was good, this was really good, she tightened her legs around his waist and arched again pushing herself down on him as he thrust deeper in to her. It was the kind of sex that had you gripped the bed covers, or your partner's hair or scratching their back, the last option would be Hannah's choice. Her muscles ached as her orgasm grew closer, Jon knew her body like his own and kissed her again, massaging his tongue against hers as her orgasm came washing over them, his shortly following.

They lay in the aftermath with Jon moving Hannah on top of him, sweaty and sated from their special day together. They were panting, Jon buried deep inside Hannah still, each small movement caused small electric shocks of pleasure for them. One arm wrapped around her while the opposite hand was buried in her hair, playing with the soft locks almost hypnotically, Hannah's hands were on his muscular shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his muscles tensing as he moved. "That was incredible," she grinned at him,

"You are incredible lady, I love you."

"I love you too." with that Jon pecked her lips for their ritual good night kiss and the couple fell into an easy sleep cuddled into each other, enjoying each other's warmth without a care in the world and slept peacefully, ready for a new day together, completely content and possibly ready for round two.


	16. Our Little Family

Our Little Family

"Balloons are so weird man," Sami piped up, "Happy Birthday Kid! Have a colourful sack of my breath." Jon frowned over at him as he inflated a purple balloon, Joe/Roman was no help as he cackled helplessly. Sami was the Grinch of Birthdays, no, no Jon was not going to get that song stuck in his head again. Colby helped a few other wrestlers decorate as the other three blew up the balloons. The ladies had made food, and Adele and her sisters had made an amazing cake with mini cupcakes to go with the party theme. Six months had flown by, and Jon's Mini Mox was mobile to an extent and babbling away. He didn't want for his baby to get older, he was lucky he had Hannah and his little poppet, as more people entered, his eyes drifted to Dee. He wasn't going to lie, he had his life panned out to marry Dee and they kill each other before the honeymoon was over. His eyes drifted down to the flat stomach of his best friend and his heart ached a little bit, she never told him she had been pregnant, never told him it almost killed her and how the baby had been lost.

When his Mini Mox was sleeping, he often wondered if the older child would have loved their sibling from a different mother, would it have been a girl with Dee's light blonde curly hair with her button nose, their matching blue eyes with pouty pink lips and dimples that matched his own? A petite little princess like her mother, who would cheer him on regardless whether he was a good guy or bad guy on TV? Or would it be a little boy, with blue mischievous eyes, dimples, a motor mouth with sandy blonde hair like his own, curly and almost uncontrollable, would he have reached Jon's height? He sometimes how Dee had felt about him at that time, regret, anger, did she ever miss him? How did it feel when he met Hannah? Hannah lit up his life like nothing else, even more than wrestling. He and Dee had never spoken of Sami's revelation and Jon wondered if it was for the best, maybe it was too hard and they had both moved on.

As the party was started with the wrestlers' families and kids running around, Dee's nieces and nephews running around while Chanelle, Dee's heavily pregnant sister spoke happily to Sami. Hannah carried out the reason Jon got up in the morning, the mother of his child looked ravishing and positively glowing, wearing a tight fitting black sweater dress to show over her 12 week pregnant belly. They had let everyone know the night before so the star of the day wasn't over looked. His wife was beautiful as she balanced his little angel on her hip.

Sandy blonde curls, pouty lips like Hannah with her delicate nose, dimples that matched his own and brilliant, bright blue eyes. His little princess, decked out in a princess outfit with a crown, that Hannah and Jon took turns in gluing gems too, to make it sparkle. His beautiful little Lily-Rose, she grinned bright spotting him across the deck, her little arms reached out for him and Jon was quick to close the gap and lift her from Hannah's grasp, pecking her lips as he did so. "There's my beautiful Queen and Princess," he whispered, Lily was far more interested in the brightly coloured boxes containing her gifts, and the glorious Pink princess castle cake that was all for her.

It was fun seeing the older kids guide his little princess around after she had destroyed the yard, covering it in coloured paper as Hannah took photos of her. He had never seen so many wrestlers desperate to film something as they were when Lily managed to blow out her candle with some prodding from Hannah and Jon himself. As the adults relaxed, Dee ran around with the kids being their pony or Lily's dragon, Jon thinks she meant dragon anyway. The small Greek had kicked off her large heels to crawl around the floor with the kids allowing the parents to relax and kick back. Hannah was being caressed like a lucky Buddha as people cooed over her delicate bump, much like her first one. Chanelle carried plates in and Jon rushed after the other Greek girl, the eldest sister being incredibly stubborn in working throughout her pregnancy. "Cee will you relax?" Jon laughed taking the plates,

"I have to do something or forever I will made to rest," she giggled, "How is this day going for Daddy?"

"It's surreal, I have a little baby who is growing up so fast but she's still mine and she loves me. I'd move mountains for her." he smiled fondly,

"That's what a daddy is for," Chanelle smiled, her relationship with Nathan had fallen flat, he was supporting her but he couldn't help but notice Joe helping Chanelle out more in the aftermath. "How are you coping?" Jon asked pouring her a drink, running around and planning made him thirsty, he couldn't imagine what it was like to carry around another human being all the time, little or not. "Good yeah, the siblings painted a nursery and built the furniture, Dee has agreed to be my birthing Partner, Nate is too squeamish so I don't need him fainting," she laughed easily. Jon laughed, he remembered Nate couldn't look at Jon after a death match without turning a sickly shade, "I know Dee kinda told you about what happened a couple of years ago, she doesn't blame you, she is incredibly happy you have Lily and the new poppet arriving," Cee rubbed his arms and Jon nodded smiling,

"I'm so lucky to have 1 and a half, is it bad I imagine what it would be like to have 2 and a half?" he said quietly,

"Course not, she wonders too but it doesn't look like its going to be her calling, she had another one so got another test."

"Another what?" Jon asked, clearing his throat, his smile brightening as Hannah and Dee danced to stupid kids songs,

"Ectopic pregnancy Jon," Chanelle smiled sadly, "To one of her exes, a night of passion and it had an undesirable effect." Jon swallowed a thick lump,

"That's shit, how is she?"

"As you can imagine but she has admitted its time to give up," Chanelle sat on a bar stool rubbing her bump, "She was given a couple of options, she opted for Tubal Ligation," her voice sounded a bit defeated at the end. "Tube what now?" Jon asked quietly, aware of the ears around them.

"You know getting your tubes tied," Cee giggled as Jon's face of horror, "Worse came to worse she could adopt, she's holding off on surgery until junior arrives." Chanelle rubbed her belly fondly. "So now you know it wasn't you, its her body, it's just not meant to be." She kissed his cheek and waddled out, "Baby wants cake!"

Jon sat outside rubbing Hannah's belly cuddling her, watching the kids run around and climb on whoever was available. "It never fails to amaze me how lucky I am to have you," he muttered against her hair, "I'm lucky to have you too, this was a wonderful party." Hannah smiled, "Our babies are lucky to have a daddy like you."

"And a mama like you," he grinned pecking her nose. Hannah grinned capturing his lips in a soft kiss, her hand rubbing his cheek lightly,

"You make me feel so special," she whispered putting her head to his.

"Likewise-" his attention was caught off guard as Dee's 2 year old Nephew Cash pecked Lily's lips before they both giggled. His twin Jagger giggled along and kissed her cheek, "Hey I see you two, I'm watching you." Jon said pointing to his eyes. The twins giggled and turned their back on him, ignoring him completely. "I knew I should have built her a real castle and put her in the tower," he sulked, Hannah's laughing didn't ease his mood,

"Baby, she's one and they're two."

"Yes but there are two of them! I knew Greek boys were no good," Jon frowned, Hannah giggled kissing his temple. "Lily-Rose Good-Varkatzas,"

"She is not ever getting married!" Jon exclaimed looking horrified, "She is my little girl and she certainly won't be changing her name for some boy," he huffed,

"I changed my name for you," Hannah giggled, "You're so silly Jon," she ruffled his hair as he thought of a response.

"Your family loves me though."

"They do but not as much as I love you, and just think, in 17 years, Cash or Jagger will love our baby girl and whisk her to Greece to get married and Dee and Cee will be her crazy aunts in law and she'll have 8 uncles in law, a huge Greek father in law supporting her, and all our friends, and her big strong daddy," she rubbed her knuckles against his jaw.

"I could take Aaron," Jon huffed, Hannah allowed her eyes to drift over to the eldest Varkatzas son, 6'6 with a body of a Greek god, covered in beautiful tattoos, muscular and defined. He was gorgeous and Hannah wanted to soak his tee shirt so he had to take it off, but that was irrelevant, the man beside her was the most beautiful, complicated being she had ever come across. She loved entirely and him pouting about the possibility his baby girl meeting some boy in her teens who was like Jon in his teens, made her love him all that little bit more.

"You're a dork," She giggled,

"Ah but you love me regardless," he laughed, she nodded her head and lay her head on his shoulder,

"We all love you baby, you complete our little family." she beamed with pride as she watched Lily sit on Sami who was being her throne and rubbed her belly instinctively. "We're gonna be just fine." she whispered. Jon smiled looking down at her,

"Course we are, these people here are our extended family, nothing is going to happen to us. You make it worthwhile getting up in the morning. I love you more than I could ever say Han," he kissed her softly again before they sat back to watch their little princess terrorise her adoring public chasing them with bubbles. Jon had never been happier and Hannah couldn't disagree. Life was finally perfect for them after all their ups and downs before they got to this moment. It was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
